


Bound to...

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Animal Attack, Auras, Blood Drinking, Deadly Premonition, Escape, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Magic, Multi, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), Plot Twist, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, births
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Loki seek the help of a powerful Oracle only to be caught with her in a conspiracy of power in the house as the only thing the three of them crave is freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She hurried down the hall towards the commotion as the fabric of her shawl flew behind her. More and more servants were being killed everyday from little things. With Darriys away, matters in the house were getting worse. She could only imagine who he would blame when he came back. Machetes were drawn as Ma'adm was standing between the guards and the two men, saving them from slaughter. The curls hung from her hair as they refused to be smoothed back.

"What's going on here?"

A guard stepped forward to Raquelle with a look of disgust in his eyes. He never enjoyed taking orders from the women of the house. Especally from the beautiful wife.

" _Ma_ Raquelle. We found these two stealing from the Potions hall." Two men were crouched to the wall, staring to the guards then both meeting her eyes. Both were to be tall in size and both had long black hair. Almost mistaken to be twins.

"These men are under my task, Istvan."

"They had Khol powder in their possesion."

"Yes, I told them to retrieve it for me."

"Khol powder is dangerous!"

"In large amounts, yes but I need it for a Location spell. Am I the only one that noticed that Darriys is gone longer than he should be? He should have been home weeks ago and I'd like to know the whereabouts of my husband."

"My apologies, _Ma_ Raquelle."

"Very well, we are done here." Istvan hands Raquelle the black vial and she turns to the men. "Next time, you need to be sure and tell them that I sent you. This is a strict house and no nonsense will be tolerated. Now please wait outside the door."

Both men, stand slowly as they tower her. The door closes as they wait in the hall. Ma'adm stepped forward with a false scowl on her face.

"This is getting out of hand, this is why no one wants to clean up the blood. It shouldn't be there in the first place. The guards are getting worse, ravaging maidens and killing those that do not comply and when did you start caring about your husband?"

"I had to do something to save them. Darriys won't care either way, I'm surprised to think he still notices that I'm breathing."

"Everything in this house belongs to Darriys."

"I beg to differ. _You_ are his sister and _I_ belong to no man."

Ma'adm hid a smile as she stared at the door.

"Both men are under your charge now?"

"Yes, it'll save them the horrors of the dungeons. I will be sure to keep them busy until they can leave, you know as well as I that they do not belong." Ma'adm left as Raquelle stepped into the hall, seeing both men waiting for her. She could not sense any danger from them. "Gentlemen, follow me."

She paced the halls as she heard the footsteps behind her. She looked back when one of the men stopped. The halls had been dark but the sun was setting on the other side of the house. She looked at the first man as he refused to step over the light of the sun. Raquelle finally knew who he was as she disrobed her shawl and covered the man with the dark fabric.

He walked over the sunlight unharmed as he shook his head to her. They continued down the hall as she stopped over the threshold of a grand door. The men followed her inside as she closed the doors, locking themselves away from the rest of the house.

"You two must have a deathwish." Both men were silent as they looked to her semi-naked form. She pulled the shawl from the first man showing off his deathly pale skin. "You must be the travelers, so high up into the estates. Adam and Loki. I should tell you now. Any dream you have of escaping, I suggest you let it go unless you haven't already been branded to the grounds. No one ever leaves the estate except for Darriys and the Guards."

"We had no intention of being captured," says Loki. "We are trying to find The Oracle."

"Really? What purpose could you have with her?"

"We need her help."

"Well, you're looking at her and I'm no help to anyone." They both sighed as the Adam collapsed to the floor without a word. Raquelle helped Loki lift Adam to a chair. His muscles were weak. "What is the matter with him?"

"He hasn't eaten in days."

She sighed as she threw her shawl to the side. She knew what he would need to injest.

"There is water in the next room. You get yourself cleaned. I can have food brought for you later."

She grabbed a knife from her table as she pricked into her neck. Immediately, Adam lunged forward and latched onto her as the knife clanged to the floor. She looked around seeing Loki was already gone. Adam drank slowly as his hands tried to find something to hold as he fed from her.

His hand grabbed onto her breast over the satin bondings as he moved on top of her. She let out a moan from his grip, arching up into his touch as his fingers kneaded her flesh. Though she was married, Darriys had only touched her a few times but not with the strength and passion that this one had. She pressed her legs together and tried to block the sensation that flooded her body.

He let go as he wiped his mouth. He dragged his tongue across her neck as he healed the wound. She sat up weak as he held her up with his hand around her waist. His face was close to hers as she kept hers turned, not tempted to steal a kiss from the lovely beast, let alone a man that wasn't her husband. The blood loss made her head spin as he looked at her with his pale white eyes.

"I have never had an Oracle before."

"How often do you need to feed?"

"Every night." She pressed a hand to her neck seeing no blood, only feeling the chilling of his own lips. "My apologies, _Ma_. I had no intentions of grabbing... hold of you like that."

"Raquelle, please."

"As you wish, Raquelle."

"If you have to, you can feed from me. My powers allow me to heal quickly."

She moves to her cauldron with unsteady legs as she sits upon her ebony stool to clear her head. Her panting settles as she starts opening bottles at the table.

"What are you doing?" asked Adam.

"Thanks to the nonsense you two pulled in the Potions Hall, I actually have to use the powder to find my husband, though he has been gone for a forenight longer than he should."

"In all honesty, we were stealing the powder to find you."

"And the other items? Were you planning on procuring them as well?"

"Perhaps the situation has been fortunate to us," says Loki as he returns clean and handsomely unclothed.

"Clothes are in the same room," says Raquelle without staring. "Please, sit."

Adam kneels next to her, watching as she measures delicately the items as she adds them to the cauldron.

"Would you like some help? I know a bit of potions myself." Loki smiles as he returns dressed in the house clothes. Raquelle points upward to a book on the shelf and scrolls beneath it.

"Will you hand me both of those?"

Loki reaches up with ease, grabbing the book and scroll. Raquelle closes her book of spells and tosses it to the floor next to her.

"You should really treat your things with more care."

"Believe me, sir," she opens the new book on the stand and unrolls a map, "These bindings have been passed down to Oracle after Oracle for millenias. I'm sure they'll last several more after I've gone."

The pot boils below the brim as she opens the vial of Khol powder. She mixes it with a drop of water on her finger and lifts her wrist.

"Stand back, please."

Raquelle flicks her wrist and the potions exploded with success. The rift of wind knocks Adam from his feet. Raquelle fell back to the concrete floor as Loki caught her to break her fall. He held her as smoke filled the room. His hand fell to her backside, grabbing her delicious firmness for only a second. The smoke thickened as she scrambled from the floor to open the skylight. She returned to her cauldron as the smoke diappeared. She brandished golden nails and dipped them in the ink.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the vapors of the potion. Adam and Loki circled the table as they watched The Oracle work. Her fingers flew over blank parchments with black ink lines, filling the pages with various images. Her beautiful dark eyes had retreated to a ghostly white.

"Do you think she can help us get home?" asked Adam. "I have lived too long on one planet of zombies to die at the hand of another. At least they have some sense of culture."

"We're here now and there's nothing we can do."

"What do you think will happen when they find out we don't really belong here. All servants have a brand on them, sooner or later they'll know."

"But, brother, we are far stronger than they could ever wish to imagine. The grounds are surging with magic and I am not strong as I once was. That will be our only weakness."

"Then let's hope we aren't caged to the grounds and I am not your brother."

"So. What did she taste like?"

"That's none of your business."

"I think she rather enjoyed it, feeling ravaged under your hand. I could hear her from the next room."

Adam had been so light-headed from traveling with Loki that he'd forgotten to hunt for dows in their previous day. He had thought Raquelle was over-compensating when she pricked her neck but oh! The minute he smelled it, when his teeth sank in, when the ruby drops rolled down his throat, he felt alive again. Her blood was so pure and untainted like fresh mountain air. She was his first fresh taste of blood in ages.

His body had bucked and fought hard to drain her but he fought back the starvation. He didn't realize he had grabbed hold of her bosom until he heard her moan. Only when she arched up did he know that he only needed little too sustain himself. It had been so long since he had to control himself around a beautiful, living woman. His mind and face were clear but the straining in his pants was overly distracting.

Loki had helped Adam as they stumbled to the new world. Both had lost what they held dear, Adam lost Eve to tainted blood and Loki from his home for his crimes. Loki's magic had refused them to return to where they came, so they pushed forward together as companions to find the powerful being to show them the way back home that many voices feared. Sneaking onto the grounds was easy but resting for the day was hard as servants were punished. Loki had to restrain Adam from the smell of fresh spilled blood.

After a day of searching the potions hall, they had found the vial of powder they needed to find the Oracle but not before the servant girl had found them, alerting the guards. Had they been stronger, they would have gotten away. He was ready to face a warrior's death when she ran in.

He sensed a greatness in Raquelle as she helped spare their lives. She reminded him of Frigga, bold and fearless but it wasn't his mother that discarded most of her clothes to protect Adam's skin from the setting sun. He had marveled in the way her curves moved under her loose satin bondings making his mouth water, and the loose strands of hair that cascaded her face flawlessly as she scolded them. He also enjoyed the golden jeweled serpent coil on her arm as the emerald green eyes the moved with her footsteps.

Both men watched in awe as time passed and her hands flew around the empty paper. Sweat ran down her face and her muscles hunched from exhaustion.

She gasped as she was drawn back with the affects of the spell. She sensed everyone on the grounds, growing worried when, for a second, she saw Istvan approaching Ma'adm. That would be a matter for tomorrow.

"Are you well, Raquelle?"

She braced her head in her hands as sweat dropped from her skin. She pushed of the golden nails at they rained to the table.

"It's the energy from the spell, it's..." Raquelle's body fell weak to the side as Adam caught her. Her turned her to the bed but pulled at his arm. "No," she said weakly, "Chair." He arranged her in the slanted chair and covered her with her shawl. Both men looked to one another then to her, wondering what to do. Raquelle lifted her finger to the bed and closed her eyes. "Rest. Go."

The men did as they were told, each picking a side of the large bed. They saw her lift a finger as one by one the candles in the room blew out, leaving them in darkness.

"Should we be in the bed of a married woman?" asked Adam as he laid his head back to watch the stars.

"You really want to face the warth of The Oracle?"

Both men smiled to themselves, thinking of ways to touch her warm skin again, just for a moment.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She found herself dreaming again.

The last waves of the spell, or any powerful spell in fact, before it disappeared. It always brought forth her real, concealed powers of foresight. This time she wasn't sure if she'd wake up on the stool again or at the window to jump to the pits below.

Fog surrounded her, a rush of cold air sent a chill up her spine. Her arms were drawn up to warm her skin, she stopped knowing something was wrong. She pushed off her shawl and stopped in horror as she looked down seeing her stomach swollen and pregnant with child. Both hands shielded her stomach as a voice called out to her.

A white hand reached out to her in the fog. She reached out, deciding too late if the Reaper was there to take her but it wasn't him.

She remembered the strength of his hand as Adam appeared. His clothes where replaced with leather. A smile in his eyes eased her. He kissed her softly as his thumb caressed the side of her neck. He leaned down and whispered something she couldn't understand.

A warm hand pulled her away. The body was clad in armor, gold blinding in the peaking sunlight, a green cape wrapped around them as Raquelle looked at Loki. His helmet sat still as the horns curved triumphatly as he stole a kiss. His skin was a frightening blue, cool to the touch as his eyes were the color of blood. His hand glowed green as it wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. He also whispered something in her ear.

"I don't understand."

Those were the only words that ever came out of her mouth during a premonition. Loki and Adam embraced her, wrapping their arms around her like a cacoon. Hidden in their silhouettes, Raquelle saw her belly grow in size, waiting to give birth at any moment. The warmth spread throughout her as she closed her eyes and heard the two strong heartbeats from the men. The heartbeats pulsed down until she felt them in her womb. They quickened into a soft giggle. The giggle of two little girls.

"Wake up!"

Loki had shaken her awake as she gasped for breath. The golden nails fell from her fingers as he craddled her. Her dream pulled her to the table again as her dreams were spread across the blank sheets.

The morning light was slipping through the skylight as she rushed to close it for fear of what might happen to Adam. She returned to the table, gathering up the drawings from the night before. The maps proved grim as a large splotch covered the far edge of the forest.

"Stay here and don't open the doors for anyone." She locked the men away as she left to find Ma'adm. Her shawl flew around her with each step that struck the stone floor. Raquelle found her in the gardens as her powers tended to the flowers.

"I remember a day when the maidens used to laugh and sing as they worked."

"Then they were forced upon and jumped the pits when they were with children. I found Darriys."

She held up the map as Ma'adm saw the smudge.

"This says he's on the other side of the forest. The last time he was injured, it was a single dot. I fear something will be wrong."

"I can send someone to him."

"No, I am going alone."

"Alone? Into the forest?"

"You know as well as any that I can take care of myself."

"It is not the woods I fear will harm you."

Raquelle though of Darriys' firm hand of obedience even to his wife.

"I do not care what he does, I have not loved him in years. If not at all, but you are my family and for that I will heal him and bring him back but I will leave tomorrow so I can prepare for the journey today."

"As well, what of your men?"

She thought of Adam and Loki, knowing the guards didn't truly realize who they were yet.

"I want them gone tomorrow but I'm giving them a choice to leave or stay as they have nowhere to go."

"If they stay?"

"They can work in the house until I get back, under your supervision of course."

"Of course, fare well, _Ma_ Raquelle."

Raquelle turned on her heal to go back inside. Ma'adm took an uneasy breath as Istvan appeared behind her, holding her in place as his hands gathered up the back of her dress. She knew well not to fight him.

"So she's going to Darriys?"

"Yes," she whimpered as he slipped his hand between her legs. This was not right.

"Good, then our deal remains the same, doesn't it?"

Istvan chuckled as he looked to the map. He would leave tonight and find the master first but not before he pulled Ma'adm to the bushes and he pushed her to her back for her reward.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Raquelle did what she could to stay hidden. She packed a few days of supplies for her journey ahead. It would take at least three days to get across the deep part of the forest without stopping, perhaps if she were lucky and remembered, she could transport herself there with her magic but she was doubtful with taking her horse and not being able to bring Darriys in his condition.

She place what she could use into a hidden parcel saddle on a horse and hid it at the back of the stables so that Istvan wouldn't snoop around behind her back. She would only rest tonight for her journey ahead. In that time, she would decide what would happen with Adam and Loki.

They were strangers to this world and Adam was a creature of the night. He wouldn't be able to survive the sunlight. She was deep in thought, balancing a tray of food for Loki and herself, mostly to keep her energy up for Adam to take her blood. She opened the door to her chambers as she saw both men awake.

Adam was deep in thought as his head was stuck in her various scrolls, muttering to himself. Loki looked up from a spell book, rushing to help Raquelle with the tray.

"Thank you," she whispered as she locked the door.

"No, thank you, _Ma._ "

"Please, just Raquelle."

Loki sat on the floor and ate while Raquelle started cleaning up her vails from the floor. She found the rest of her papers from the night before. A great amount of them did make any sense. Many of the pictures did scare her.

One of Ma'adm's dagger coated in blood on the grass. One of Darriys looking up to the grounds as he rode next to Istvan. The images got worse as she stopped at the final two sheet.

In the first one was Adam. He was dressed as he was in the same clothes he wore in the dream but his hair was in a fair tint and there was a slight blush to his skin. The sun was shining down on his skin as he smiled down to a baby in his hands. On it's cheek was a single birth mark. Below was a name. _Elenha._

The last was of Loki, again, dressed and skin toned as his armor shone. From the color of his deep skin, she almost couldn't see his wide grin as the baby in his arms tried reaching up to touch his face. This baby had a birthmark on her arm. There was a girl's name under this one as well. _Sairah._

"I don't understand," she muttered to herself.

She pushed the parchments under a few undisturbed books and made her way to a hidden door to a small room of magical trinkets, sparking both men's interest. After a few minutes, they watched as Raquelle loosened her shawl from sweating in the small room. They found it rather difficult to tear their eyes away from her glistening curves.

Loki could sense the hunger from Adam as he snapped them all to their thoughts.

"Raquelle, do you require help?"

"No, need. I found what I was looking for."

Raquelle shuffled from the crampped room to her table with two woven bits of cloth in her hands. She discarded the top half of the shawl to work freely around her table of potions. They watched her hands fly around the table, taking an interest in her dexterous hands.

"What are those," asked Loki.

"A gift, please sit."

Loki sat on the smaller stool as Raquelle dipped the first cloth in a bowl of clear snected liquid, sqeezing the access out. She draped the cloth around his collarbone, she pressed the cloth with both hands as she chanted, making the ribbon dissolve into his skin. The golden faded quickly into a black ink as his hands glowed green with power.

"What's happening?"

"The band is bonding to you. Tell me, Loki. Your powers, you feel that they are drained from you."

"Yes, why is that?"

"It's the grounds. The magic in the grounds is older than we are so our magic is drawn from us and I've got a feeling that you are a short bit younger than the existance of the grounds. This," she said tracing the dulled band, "will give you some of that back, help channel it. You may not be as you once were but you'll still be powerful enough."

"As much as you?"

"Keep dreaming," she giggled, "Now get off my stool."

He chuckled as he walked away staring at the new wonder in his hands as Adam took his place.

"Adam, you have no powers?"

"No, but there is a chance I am aged far beyond the grounds."

"You must have witnessed a great amount in your afterlife."

"I did, then centuries went by and people stopped living."

"Sounds normal."

"I don't do normal." She smiled to herself as she started a new bowl of liquids for Adam's band. "Where is are your powers channeled?"

"My arm coil, mostly in the green eye gems. Though my powers were inherited, it's all too raw and unstable to be harnessed without a way to control it."

"Inherited from your mother?"

"Yes, I inherited everything from her. Foundlings of Oracles are always born daughters. After that, it's only chance."

"Are they here? Your parents?"

"No. They left the grounds when I was younger and didn't take me with them. They were going out to find more herbs to plant so I could further my studies. I haven't seen them since. It took me a while to accept that they may be dead."

"I'm sorry, Raquelle"

"Don't be, we all move on in one way or another."

"Will you have a child to pass down the powers?"

Raquelle slipped with a grinding stone as she was quiet for a moment.

"No. I would not wish this life of solitude and grimness, not knowing what it feel to be free of a guilded cage. I may be the woman of the house but I never leave the grounds."

"Because of the magic?"

"I have no desire to leave. Even though I can, I can't. everyone else is bound to the grounds. Things are of a cruel nature here but it wasn't alway like this. I was promised to another. He was a nice man, things were orderly and in a steady rountine. Then, he fell sick and didn't make it, that was when Darriys came as a second promised. Though he is my husband, I have not loved him in the few years we've been married." They both heard the sorrow in her voice as she continued on. "That's when things... changed. When I became his wife, he assumed the power of the house and with it the newly neglected responsibilities that followed. We did what we could to keep things as they were but many things are unable to be controlled."

"That must have been the smell in the pits. It would seem there isn't much of a woman's touch here."

"They did what they could and had no voice in which guards took them."

"Can't you unbind the servants?"

"Darriys' power overrules mine. I may be the Oracle but there is only so much my magic can do. The bands will help with that. It will be safer to leave tomorrow so that you may get your rest. It will give you the appearence of being branded but you will be safe."

"Is that all it will do?"

"Yours won't have to work as hard, the mixture for this band is complex but when done correctly, you'll be able to step in the sun again."

Adam's nose filled with a strong, sour smell as she wrung it dry, holding it as he winced from the stench.

"I am not wearing that."

"It will better you chances of surviving."

"No."

The smile on Raquelle's face faded quickly to grave urgency.

"There are things out there in the forest that will kill you in the dark. This is no longer something to debate, you are putting this on for your own good to ensure the continuity of your journey. I am a rational woman and have seen too many people die in my lifetime. You will either put this on willingly or I will use my powers to bind you to the floor while I straddle you to forcibly keep it there, you do not wish to see the extent of my magic while I am irate."

Loki hid his snicker as Raquelle shot him a look.

"Please," she begged, "Just put it on for me."

Adam stood, unmoved by her words.

"Do your worst, Oracle."

Adam was pulled to the ground in an instant as Raquelle snapped her fingers. He pulled with a mighty roar as Raquelle hurried with the band.

"I am sorry, Adam."

She pressed the band to his chest as he thrashed underneath her while she chanted. Adam wanted to tear her to pieces but there was a need of hunger as his hips met hers, feeling her heat through his weak pants. He remembered the taste of her blood, wanting more. He wanted to take badly and didn't care if Loki would watch.

Raquelle released Adam, regretting it when he slammed her almost head first into the stone wall, The impact cut her cheek but she felt fear as she was pinned by Adam.

"Adam! Let her go!"

"No," she shouted as she forced Loki to settle in her chair, "Let him say his peace!"

Adam caught hold of Raquelle by the front of her throat as she tried to find her footing. He tore the rest of the shawl from her body, only leaving Raquelle in her satin bondings. He ran his tongue across the blood that dripped from her cheek, satisfied by the warmth as he grinded his hips into her. He swallowed her whimpers as she did his tongue, letting his hunger take over. He stopped long enough to let her have air as he snarled.

"My peace?! My only peace is that you're lucky I don't leave you in pieces. What use are you to your house when all you do is hide up in your tower, shutting yourself off from the rest of the world with two seemingly dangerous men that could ravage you without a second thought? You are nothing but a common witch and are obviously of no use to us but warm and tender flesh. What good is your pathetic magic if you cannot live up to your standards as an Oracle?"

"Adam!"

Adam mistook Loki's shock for the alarm it was meant to be. He hadn't noticed Raquelle's eyes glowing brightly as well as her arms as a white mist seeped from her skin. She grabbed Adam by his throat, taking away some of his strength as stomped her feet to the floor, dragging Adam like a piece of meat. She flung Adam into Loki, causing the reclined chair to break into pieces underneath them. They looked up seeing the terrifying beauty that was Raquelle as she clenched her fists.

"Now, you both listen to me, you sniveling little brats! I am doing this so that I will no longer see blood that doesn't need to be spilled, even if it is one life!"

"You have barely proven the success of your magic," spat Adam.

Raquelle raised her hand up, opening a greater part of the sunlight as the sun poured in. Both men screamed waiting for fire. After a moment, they opened their eyes seeing Adam alive in the sun. The band on his chest glowed as his fair skin turned rosy. His hair brightened, leaving no lock of black in sight. Loki poked at his skin to make sure that Adam was real.

The skylight thundered shut leaving them in darkness once again. Raquelle should have been happy that her magic worked but instead stayed silent.

"If you Heathens doubt my magic again, I will turn you both into toads and feed you to the birds in my gardens."

She snatched her torn shawl from the floor and made way for her bathroom as they slammed shut with the wave of her hand. A golden shimmer flowed over the front of the door as both men lifted themselves from the floor. Adam croutched down in front of the doors, able to catch his new image in the reflection of the charm as Loki brushed the wood bits from himself.

"What a woman!"

"I agree," whispered Adam as he listened to the sounds of Raquelle's sobbing echo throughout her wash chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger in the beginning but smut to make up for it... Enjoy.

They both waited for the greater part of the day, waiting for Raquelle. Adam had heard her crying stop as she drew water and it was all he cared to hear as Loki started repairing Raquelle's chair with his magic.

The magic faded from the door as Adam snapped his head up.

"Loki! She's bleeding!"

Loki kicked the doors open, finding Raquelle in her washing basin. She was deathly pale and still as she laid on the side of the tub.

"Raquelle?"

"Loki, I can't. There's too much blood..."

Loki stepped closer seeing the bath water turned red. He pulled Raquelle from the tub as they both fell to the floor. Loki inspected every inch of her naked skin to find a wound or cut but found nothing except for healing wounds on her wrists. Loki felt his heart drop seeing a small dagger clutched in her cold hand.

Raquelle gasped for air as her glazed eyes flew open, she flailed in Loki's for breath as he held her close.

"Dammit," she whispered, "I was so close this time."

"Why would you do that," thundered Loki as he grasped her jaw. The dagger fell with a nosy clatter as the sound filled the chambers.

"One of the benefits to being the Oracle, I can never die, no matter how much I wish it."

Adam was able to control himself as he knelt next to them.

"Raquelle, I am sorry for what I said earlier. I never should have said those things."

"No, you are right. I'm not powerful enough. We're all going to die here, I can't save them."

"You're saving us and that's what matters," Loki reassured as he brushed the wet strands from her hair.

Adam felt so much guilt as wrapped his arms around Raquelle's waist. He was never a sentimental person and wasn't sure of the hold that Raquelle held on them both.

"Here, you need to eat."

"You are weak."

"I will be fine, you won't."

Adam kissed the fading scar on her wrist before slowly baring his fangs. He sank into her wrist, drawing her blood to his tongue as he moaned. Raquelle winced in pain as she tensed against Loki.

Loki held onto to her as he watched her try to remain strong as Adam drank. He could smell the oils in her hair and on her skin as he bent forward. He didn't wish to overstep his bounties and misuse Raquelle hospitality whilst she was a married woman but she didn't love her husband and her skin was warming back up.

His lips brushed her neck as Raquelle bit her lips to hide her whimpers. Loki could no longer contain himself as he placed a kiss at her soft lips. Raquelle was shocked at Loki's intentions, lavishing her blood with something she never knew existed.

Passion.

Darriys had only ever taken her a few times before but this, whatever was surging her, she wanted more. Loki started to pull away until she braced him back, taking control of his lips. Every cell in her being screamed as Loki's hands caressed her skin.

Adam let go of her wrist as he healed her wounds with a lick of his tongue. The sight of Raquelle almost sent him into a frenzy as he kissed slowly at her thigh. Raquelle broke the kiss as Loki nipped softly at her neck. Adam crawled up, claiming her lips lazily and culling her breath into his lungs with a growl.

Raquelle savored her state of bliss as they were still in the heat of the moment. She could fell the warmth from them both as the world slipped from her sight.

Raquelle fell to exhaustion between the two as they stared to her, then to each other, no longer as alpha males, willing to share the Oracle as they wrapped her with the shawl and lifted her from the floor. Perhaps there was a purpose they ended up here. They seeked out Raquelle for her powers when really it was her that needed their help. They weren't about to stand by and watch a powerful entity such as Raquelle succumb to her craving of death. Loki laid her on the bed softly as she slept.

"We can't leave her, Loki. Not like this."

"I know."

Both men moved into the sheets with her. Adam placed Raquelle's head to him chest as he brushed away the last to her curling wet hair from her face. He was scared to look at her body previously but now without fear he imagined her without her shawl covering her body as she writhed underneath him, moaning his name. He could sense the blood moving more freely in her leg as he lick his lip. Yes, he would feed from there next, perhaps even further in to her core, hidden behind the weaken cloth that settle between her legs.

Loki used her thigh for a pillow, matching the warmth of her skin. Loki darkened the last of the candles as they all slumbered in the darkness.

_ _

_More._

_What was happening to her?_

_Strong hands. Hungry lips._

_The overwhelming feeling of touch. She wasn't sure if it was real or if was a dream but she wanted more. The blur was their skin to hers was song of bliss and desire as her mouth opened for air._

Adam thought he would try to sleep but the thrill of Raquelle's gifts were too much for him to handle. With each whiff of her scent, his heart beat louder in his chest. He buried his face into the top of her neck, giving her skin a long lick.

"You should wait until she's awake."

Adam glared down to Loki as he tried to shift under Raquelle. She moaned softly as her legs moved slowly up and down the bed. Her scent was noticeable to them both as her legs spread wider under them. He tried to restrain himself until Raquelle reached behind her, grabbing Adam's length. His jaw dropped from the gripped, both panting like starving animals as Raquelle opened her eyes. They had gone pale again.

"Please," she whispered.

"She thinks this is a dream. We can't..."

"She has no hold on you right now, Loki," moaned Adam as he grabbed on to her breast, kneading as she did his cock. Raquelle's other hand reached Loki's head, guiding him to her. He licked his lips as they pulled the shawl from her body.

"If it is a dream, perhaps we should indulge her?"

"I have had my taste, Loki. It would be rude if I didn't share."

"Yes," he said breathlessly as he parted her glistening lips, "I concur greatly."

He tasted her, feeling his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he stroked her with his tongue. He wanted to tease her, he really did but the wanton images at the back of his mind that were about her flooded his senses as he sucked at her juices. Raquelle's voice hit the walls of stone as she moaned. Adam lifted her hips giving Loki better access to Raquelle as his teeth slowly bared, nipping slowly at her neck.

Raquelle awoke from the sensations of both men. Adam's mouth teased her neck wildly as Loki's face was between her legs. A glint of his eyes made him suck sharply one last as he wiped off his jaw. Loki crawled up her as she flipped him to his back. Adam scrambled for her legs as he took Loki's place, sating his hunger with her dripping arousal. Loki snaked her arm over his shoulder as he latched on to her breast.

She was helpless, whimpering from their mouths on her skin. Adam stopped and moved to the vein in Raquelle's leg as he bit into her and drank. The blood flowed more freely and it gave his fingers a better entrance to her hot core. He let go, healing her leg and bringing his hand to his lips as he sucked her juices away.

Both stopped and crept near the edge of the bed on both sides watching Raquelle catch her breath. She didn't care anymore and only want them, the both of them.

"We're sorry, Raquelle," purred Adam as he licked his lips.

"You begged us but you were dreaming. We didn't want to go any further without your permission."

A wicked little smile crossed her face as she sat on her feet, bracing her knees for the smell of her arousal to draw them in.

"I do want this. I was serious about turning you both into toads. Stop making me wait."

Adam took his place behind Raquelle as he bent her over, eyeing her wetness as Loki waited in front of Raquelle. She sucked Loki's neck, slowly teasing him with her lips down his chest, his navel until she lips wrapped around his tip. Loki gasped from the heat of her mouth, the nails into the back of his thigh as she pulled him closer. He pushed her hair away to watch her as she took more, moaning to his taste that sent a chill to Loki's spine.

Adam eased the edge of his pants down, freeing himself as he traced her lips with the length of his cock. He only pushed in the head enough to wet his cock. Raquelle could felt the size of him tease her as she whined around Loki's cock.

"Now, now, Adam. That is no way for a gentleman to act. She is a lady so I suggest you treat her as such. Fuck her."

Adam smiled for the first time in centuries. He thrust into Raquelle, having his cock tightly enveloped by her. His fingers curled into the skin of her hips as he started thrusting, first to enjoy her warm. Loki held back as long as he could until he felt himself at the back of Raquelle's throat.

The warmth took over Adam as his thrust became feral. He could already see the bruises form on her hips. He felt Raquelle clench as she was consumed with her release. Loki was pulled himself away as Adam came with his growl buried into the back of her shoulder. He felt Raquelle grow weak under him as he grabbed her by the waist.

"I have you, Raquelle," he whispered in her ear.

"You call that a release, vampire?"

"Perhaps you can do better?"

Raquelle rested back on his shoulder as he reclined in the pillows, displaying her for Loki as slid easily into Raquelle. The Oracle's vision was heightened and lost as Adam sunk his teeth into her skin but not enough to break the surface. She saw the whites in her eyes return, feeling the present and future colliding at once. The vision were erotic and wild as she tried to keep herself in the present, feeling Loki's cock fill her and Adam's fingers pull and twist at her breasts.

They were all hers, inflicting a measure of pain and pleasure that was beyond her wildest dreams. Her walls started the clench for what was to come.

Loki was so close, still holding on until he felt Raquelle come undone around him. He held on to her waist, giving more bruises as he felt Raquelle arch under him, just as he imagined. The only thing that was missing was his name on her lips.

"You enjoy this, my Oracle?"

Raquelle couldn't find the breath, let alone answer him. Adam gingerly twined his fingers into Raquelle's hair as he yanked her head back to him.

"Loki, just asked you a question, my sweet."

"Yes," she whined, "yes... Please..."

Raquelle's body seized at once as she cried out. Adam bit her neck and drank, the heated blood from her body surging with energy as her blood fell down the back of his throat. A single taste was what he needed as he closed the punctures with a kiss. Loki controls his final thrusts into Raquelle as he stills onto of her.

He sees the white as he checks her.

"Raquelle?"

"I'm still here."

The genuine smile on her lip eased them as they marveled her heaving body, recovering from them both. Her eyes dazzled them both as they moved with her under the sheets. Each man took a side next to her as they share the warmth of the Oracle. Raquelle and Loki were near a peaceful sleep with Adam close behind.

Something in the hall stirred him for a second but he knew better about the servants that were in the house. Hopefully, none were curious to the sounds that came from Raquelle's chambers. He inhaled the scent of the hall past the smell of sex, to remember the servant that lingered near the door as he closed his eyes. Adam took one final breath of Raquelle's sweat lined hair as he fell to sleep.

The young servant boy held his breath as he leapt up from his crouch near the door and jumped from the window with the rope in his hand. He landed on the ground safely as he gave the rope a yank to undo the knot with the yards of fabric falling into his hands. He held the ropes in his arms as he set out to find his master. The youth almost suffered the wrath of a stray guard until Istvan called from the inner den of the house.

"Is that the thief?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let him be, dog. He is under my task. Go wrestle in the mud or kill some bird off grounds."

The guard marched off, leaving the male with the guard.

" _Mi_ , Istvan?"

"Yes, boy. Welcome back."

"You asked? About the twin servants?"

"Out with it boy or I'll have your tongue cut out," he roared with a hearty laugh.

"Ma Raquelle has bedded them... at the same time."

Istvan scratched the stubble on his chin.

"This is an interesting turn of events indeed. Boy, watch over them while we are gone and report to me when we return."

"Yes, sir."

The youth ran from the den as Istvan finished his wine. He'd already finished his meal and had a force stirring in his trousers from his afternoon with Ma'adm. The countless times she came and cried out were not enough for him.

News such as this would play well into his plan for when he found Darriys. All he had to do was play his part as he always did as Darriys' second in command. If all went well, Raquelle would be his and only his. He closed his eyes and shifted himself to ease the throb. He pictured Raquelle chained to the wall in front of him, sans her majestic shawl as she knelt in front of him in all her naked glory. There would be fear in her eyes and her lip, oh, her beautiful lips would be of great service to him.

His knuckles wrapped tightly around the top wood of the fireplace as he spilled his seed over the ashes. Istvan had not realized he had taken himself into his hand and finished what he start.

"Yes," he whispered, putting his cock back into his pants, "Her lips will do nicely there."

Istvan felt excitement in his veins as he headed to the stables and mounted his horse. He rode off into the night, remembering every detail of his Oracle's map. He picked up the speed of his horse with the grin of the Reaper on his face as he rode past the creatures of the dark.

"One more night," he chuckled into the winds of the barren, dark forest.


	5. Chapter 5

The wonderful ache of her body woke Raquelle as she sat up in bed. The snake coil on her arm hummed as the bruises on her neck and hips slowly started to fade. She looked to the bed, seeing Adam and Loki deep in slumber. They slept in a strange way on the bed, if she had stayed between them, they woud have looked like one beautiful lump of flesh.

For a moment, she worried what would happen when she brought back Darriys but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. She pulled on her satin bondings and dressed in her mother's battle tunic. Raquelle chose a dark, blendible shawl, tighting a corset around the lot to keep it in place.

She retrieved the dagger from her wash chambers as she eyes the blood around the basin. She waved her hand, riding the blood and leaving everything spotless as she reached her table, holstering the weapon at her hip. She felt bound to the men as she grabbed a golden nail and a pale piece of parchment, deciding she wasn't going to stay here forever. All long as no one knew about the passing night, the three of them would be safe.

She sliced her finger enough to fill a few vials of blood for Adam, praying she could make it back before they ran out. When the cut healed, she left a written note on her stool and snuck from the chambers. The dawn had barely touched the skies, it would be about another hour or so before the start of red would appear at the edge of the sky. Raquelle heard servants in the halls as she manuvoured herself to remain hidden from Istvan so that he would not question her movements.

Raquelle was able to make it to the stables as she mounted her horse and rode quietly. She was thankful servants wouldn't travel this way for a while. No one really stood watch at the front bridge anymore. Guards were either asleep or walked up to the entirety of the grounds to the front door to await the next guard.

Raquelle rode across the bridge feeling guilt stab her side. The horse rode to the bottom of the hill until they reached the edge of the forest. She looked up to the estates in wonder. This was her first time away from the house since she was a child and was already regretting her decision to fetch Darriys.

"No. I made a promise."

She hated herself for wanting to go back to her room and drag Loki and Adam from the house and away from this life but she thought of the dozens of innocent lives of the servants and possibly guards that remained. She would have to man up and devise a plan of escape for those willing to go. These were things that were to keep her busy on her journey. There was another few hours before she could use her energy to make a portal to find Darriys.

Raquelle gripped the reins of her horse and chanted. She opened the palm of her hand as glowing wisps of energy flew into the forest.

"Hee-ya!"

The horse followed the wisps closely as Raquelle held on for dear life. Her heart raced in a panic of excitement as the wind whipped in her hair. When all was said and done, she would ride free into the forest with Adam and Loki close behind to a new life that wasn't surrounded in stone.

-

Adam woke with a smile, something strange to him. All the warmth in the bed was gone but he felt blissful for once in his life, not that he wasn't happy with Eve. He looked to his stringy pale hair, it was almost the same shade of hers.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Loki was on the other side of the chambers as he was finishing repairing Raquelle's chair. He looked up, seeing the sun roof open as fresh air blew into the tower. The musk of them together was gone but the taste of her lasted on his tongue.

"Where did she go?"

Loki pointed to the stool as he sorted spell books he planned to read for that day. On the stool was a note with Raquelle's writing.

 

_Adam and Loki,_

_I made a promise to my sister-of-law that I would bring her brother back and I intent to keep it. Try to stay out of trouble until I get back. You may leave if you wish but if, by chance, you are here when I return, we are to leave when I have Darriys in a deep sleep. I no longer wish to stay in this life and wish to spend it with you both._

_Until then, find Ma'adm. She will have you to work and to stay out of the way of the guards. As I said when we first meet, this is a strict house, so don't do anything to get killed or I will resurrect you just to kill you again for your stupidity._

_Loki, wear some clothes when you leave the room and try not to talk._

_Adam, I left some blood for you in the vials. They should be enough but try to ration them until my return and make sure that Loki wears some clothes.  
I also wish to thank you for saving me and giving me a purpose to further live my life. You both may be here purely by chance but it is one I wish to take._

_Stay safe._

 

"Don't worry, I'm already dressed."

"At least you know how to take direction."

He ran his fingers over the ink at his chest as he looked through the papers on her desk. Loki snatched them away with a grin as he looked through them.

"You really shouldn't be snooping through what isn't yours."

Adam wanted to take them back but rolled his eyes as he clothed himself in the house clothes and drank half a vial of Raquelle's blood, it was only a fraction of her sweetness when it was cold.

"If I can't, then you shouldn't either. Her visions are none of our business."

"What if they are?"

Loki turned his wrist to show the drawing of Adam with a baby. Adam took it in confusion as Loki looked to his own drawing.

"Why are you blue?"

"Long story."

"So she was hiding these?"

"Apparently for a good reason. Sairah sounds like a girl's name, does it not?"

"As does Elenha."

"The rest are a bit grim but these... How did she know about what we wore when we came through."

"She's the Oracle, your highness. We should go, we can talk to her when she gets back."

"Who knows what will happen when she gets back."

Loki and Adam left the papers on the desk and departed from the room as they walked the halls of the house side by side. Loki bit on his tongue to remind himself that a single word could get him killed. Adam walked, still startled by the sunlight as it kissed his skin. They wandered for a bit trying to look for Ma'adm as Adam stopped and turned his head to a young male, almost reaching adulthood as he scrubbed at the walls. The male looked up and averted his eyes as he saw the pair.

"Young man, have I seen you around the house before?"

"Adam, we have to go."

"He seems familiar."

The boy dropped the brush and ran. Adam sighed as he grabbed the boy and pulled him into the nearest room. Loki paniced standing watch at the door as Adam covered the boys mouth.

"Look boy, you have nothing to hide if I don't know you. If you are hiding something, then I suggest you come out with it or I will make you pay dearly."

"Spare your threat, demon. There is nothng you would do that would scare me more than the guards if I talk further."

"If it is because we are different, there is nothing that needs..."

"Mi Istvan knows of what you've been doing with the Oracle. He told me to spy on you and had gone to tell the Master."

Adam grabbed the male by his throat as the boy reached for a silver candlestick and swung. As soon as the silver made contact with Adam's skin, it burned, turning the flesh a dark charred as he let the boy go. Loki backed away standing in the way of Adam as he bared his fangs. The boy backed to the door with the candle stick raised only to keep himself protected.

"Please, you don't understand. You only just got here. You have no idea of the things that happen in the house. If you wish to survive, request to Ma'adm to be apprentices to the Oracle. She wouldn't deny a request if it didn't benefit Ma. When the Oracle does return, you take her and you run. You run as fast as your feet can carry you. She is one of the last of her kind and everyone promised her parents we'd keep her safe. I am so sorry."

He threw down the candlestick and ran for his life. Loki checked Adam's jaw as Adam hid his fangs.

"When she gets back, we are all gone."

"Agreed," said Loki as he fixed his clothes.

They crept from the room, unseen as they look for Ma'adm. They saw her tending to the plants, finding her in the gardens. They played the part of the servant as they bowed to Ma'adm.

"Good afternoon, Ma. The Oracle sent us to you for work."

Ma'adm pushed herself off the ground as she steadied herself for a moment. They watched her blonde hair flow in the wind. She was only a few years old than Raquelle but her features were stressed, making her seem more mature than she already was.

"My apologies, Raquelle didn't know if you were staying or going. I would have to notify the staff of your presence..."

"Perhaps we would be better use to the Oracle herself," chimed in Loki with a reassuring smile. Adam shot a warning glance to Loki. "We would stay out of everyone's way and procure what she will need, in within a proper manner, that way there is no scare when we enter the Potion's Hall."

"That is a wonderful idea. I'm sure Raquelle would love a few under her wing and she would adore the company. I can have food brought to the tower, if you'd like."

"Thank you," interrupted Adam as he stepped forward to Ma'adm. "That is most gracious of you."

"Enjoy your new tasks gentlemen and don't be strangers."

They bowed and kept a slow paced until they made it back to the tower, to the safety and solitude of stone.

"So Darriys has a sister."

"It would seem that way. That day in the Potions Hall, the large guard didn't keep his eyes off her or off Raquelle."

"We'll never to stay away from him as well, he was the one spilling the most blood. I could not sense him in the house, Loki."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Perhaps we could use this time now to our advantage."

Loki stacked her spell books and scrolls on the table with Adam's help. He waved his hands making the pile disappear.

"Where did they go?"

"They are with the rest of our belongings, half a day's journey from here."

"Impressive. What else will she need?"

"A place of escape. Here." Loki pulled out the various maps of the surrounding areas that lie past the forest. "We may be with or without horses but we are both much faster on foot. We'll carry whatever supplies we can and Raquelle if we have to."

Adam sat near the wall as he smiled,

"As far as we can."

-

The late afternoon greeted Istvan with a wicked smile. He finished the last of his wine and scouted the forest lining. The was nothing much to see, he dismounted his horse and climbed the tallest tree he could find. The outskits of the forest were near but stretched in either direction for miles. One side held the barren wasted fields of the south while the beginning of the mountain ledge to the North gave him an uneven sense of doubt. The pure white rocks further North were scortched with a blackness as dark as the pits themselves.

He leapt to the ground and climbed his horse and rode towards the mountain, the same spot where Raquelle's smudge was.

Istvan ignored the hissing sounds from behind as the scortches came into his view. It was a beautiful illustration of darkened ash spread across the mountain side like an eye. Istvan tried reaching out to touch it but felt a foreign energy cover the ashes. Color caught his eye as he pulled back a set of bushes.

In the dirt, were two worn coats of strange rough cloths. Each were the same size but didn't go together. The first was green with golden and black designs covering the jacket. The second was a plain rough coat. He brought the fabric up to hs nose as he recognized the sweating stench.

"The twins," he growled

He flung the coats to the ground and he gritted his teeth as he found the Oracle's spell books and scrolls. They weren't servants after all and he knew Raquelle was planning to run with them. He would make sure Raquelle would pay in one way or another. A snap of a branch halted him as he draw his machete.

"Who goes there?"

Istvan followed the sound with his horse behind him, ready to ride if a creature appeared. Through the trees, Istvan could whiff the faintest scent of roasting meat. He stumbled into a clearing, seeing the corpse of Darriys' horse as he was about to run.

"Stay where you are, Istvan."

Istvan was unable to understand anything as an arrow shot past his head and into the eye as a creature ready to strike at him. Istvan caught the dead thing in his arms as Darriys hobbled painfully from behind a boulder.

"Sire," he said in shock. He had appeared on the map but he never knew the extent of Raquelle's powers.

"You almost scared away dinner, turns out Maximin was usefully even in death. He was a great companion much like yourself."

Istvan rushed to Darriys as he clung to Istvan's shoulder.

"Let me, sir."

Istvan lifted his master as Darriys guided them to a clearing protected by the power of his ring. They stepped over the barrier with the horse in tow as Darriys placed his crossbow on the dirt.

"How is the house? My sister?"

"Ma'adm is resting." Istvan made sure of it with what he gave her before he left.

"And the servants?"

"Not many deaths of servants."

"Wonderful, glad to see you not getting soft."

"You seem to be missing one person in this questioning."

"She is in her tower, awaiting me, should she ever consider me. There are others I can take until she comes around."

"Others would not be bedding servants."

"I am in no mood for tricks, Istvan. Raquelle is not stupid."

"Then why am I here alone? She found you but left the map in Ma'adm's hands as she locked herself in the tower, bedding them and I have witnesses, sire. I would never betray a loyality with you. The servants, in question, are twins and they do not belong here, they were caught trying to steal from the Potion's hall."

"That is a truely remarkable turn of events." Istvan emptied his pack for several things, bandages, wine for the master, and herbs to heal whatever infections he may have procured during his time away. Soon, Darriys' broken legs was wrapped and bound to stiffened wood so it would heal properly. Istvan wiped the sweat from his brow, playing beautifully as the rescue.

"This should be better in a few more weeks. There will still be pain but I have plenty of Willon bark for that."

"Thank you, Istvan for your service."

Darriys finished dressing the creature that had tried to kill Istvan. He tied the creature to a branch and pushed the stick into the ground to let the thing roast. They watched as Darriys' injuries healed at a slow pace.

"You have been more than gracious to me over the years. I can never thank you enough."

Darriys face turned sour while he stared to his leg. His thumb caressed the golden ring of the house as anger set into his veins.

"Istvan, tell me more about the past week, and the twins in particular..."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was lowering from its high as the day wore on. She took in as much beauty as she could and only stopped to collect herbs from nearby trees. Her horse was starting to tire and she knew she had put off her charm long enough.

Raquelle's feet planted in the soft grass as the heart beat from her chest. There was a strange smell of death in the forest and she knew she didn't want to be apart of the stench.

"I guess now is the time."

She tossed her golden pebbles to the grass as she chant the incantation that opened a large enough portal for her and the horse as it neighed with fear.

She soothed the horse as they set forward through the portal. Once through, there was no time to waste. Raquelle remembered Darriys only taking a single pack of supplies with him when he left and placed a single kiss on her cheek. The portal would stay open for as long as she needed but she didn't want to chance anything at this point.

Raquelle had it all planned out. She would nurse Darriys back to health as much as she could, then get him on her horse and back to the house. She would make sure no one but her would see to his recovery and once...

"Damn, the servants."

She still had no way of unbinding them from Darriys' hold without killing him and even then, Raquelle was no murderer. She follow the last of the wisps to the edge of what she found was a barrier of energy. If Darriys was using his ring, he was still strong, hopefully just holding on. Raquelle tied the horse to a nearby branch and set her apple down for it to eat.

She held up her hand to split the wall, slipping through quietly. She was surprised to see the makeshift camp and a fresh horse from the house. Now that she thought about it, most of the camp had fresh supplies as well, without a worn thing in sight.

"I don't understand," she whispered to herself.

It all became clear when she heard Istvan's snore from behind a large trunk. He must have found out and rode here over night. She wasn't sure really of what he told Darriys but he definitely would know now about Adam and Loki. She would at least make sure Istvan was of no help to them.

Raquelle snuck behind Istvan as she reached into her belt and pulled out her Lanria milk sand, she cursed to herself for having to use it on the snoring guard to keep him asleep. After a short while, Istvan was still and showed no sign for waking any time soon.

Raquelle took a deep breath and entered the makeshift tent with a look of worry on her face. Somewhere deep in her, was sympathy for Darriys that would play him like a flute.

"Darriys."

"Raquelle! What are you doing here?"

"It's wonderful to see you too. I'm here to take you home."

"Go home, whore. I have Istvan here, as he should be, I'll deal with you later."

"Istvan is a jealous man. I don't know of the lies he may have told you."

"Istvan!"

"He is asleep. I have insured that he doesn't wake without my say so."

"Vixen witch."

"Mortal. Don't make me snap your neck."

"Have you bed another while I was gone?"

"No, I have not," she lied.

"So there are no twin servants in the house, stealing things from the Potions Hall..."

"Those servants were brought in and put to work, as others are everyday. Both have knowledge of herbs for the potions I make. The Potions Hall was a misunderstanding."

"Yes, I'm sure it was," he moaned as he tried to sat from his cot. Raquelle took pity on Darriys as she saw the wood surrounding his leg. She knelt down to help him stand as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He smiled to her as she took a single step forward before Darriys heaved Raquelle harshly to the ground.

Darriys fell on top of her as his hand squeezed tightly around her throat. Raquelle tried scratching at his face but she fought for what air she could instead.

"My apologies, my love. It's just been so long since I've seen you."

His voice could have easily been mistaken for lovingly and teasing if not for his death grip on her neck. Raquelle tried to backpedal away from Darriys but it was not use.

"Can't breathe..."

"How long has it been since we were together, properly in our marriage bed, Ra?"

Darriys' free hand snaked past her shawl and tunic as his hand found her lips. Raquelle tried to close her legs but Darriys' weight stopped her.

"My dear, has riding your horse all day caused the hidden wetness for me or was it from riding the twins? Your warmth is something I have missed but I never remembered it as heated as this. I wonder if they marked you as well."

"Darriys, no..."

His ring glowed, keeping Raquelle to the ground as Darriys began shredding the shawl and tunic from her body, ignoring the corset completely. Raquelle sobbed, unable to focus any of her magic to set herself free as she felt the world slip from her sight.

"So the Sorcerer and the Demon? I never knew you had a taste for creatures of the dark. I should have you know that they are the reason I am still here. I was there when they came into this word. The rift of their magic knocked me from my horse causing my leg to shatter and Maximin's death in the process."

"Stupid bitch!! Where are you, Witch?!"

Raquelle heard Istvan screaming from his tent as Darriys tightened his grip on his wife's throat.

"You think you can get away from me when really, you never will. I know you are conspiring to escape with them. I hope you enjoyed your travels in the past day because those stone walls will be your only friends as I shackle you to the wall in my chambers. You won't remember anyone's name that took you, and I will keep you there until I am provided with a proper heir."

"Foul serpent bastard, you can try as you wish."

His hand stopped at the small of her stomach with a moan of approval from his lips. She snatched a large rock from the ground and bludgeoned Darriys. She crawled to safety as he rolled off to ease the side of his head.

Raquelle ran from the tent as she ran into Istvan. She must have not put enough sand in his eyes. He washed off his face with wine as he snared at Raquelle, who ran in the opposite direction. She stopped as a snarling creature dropped from the trees, hissing to the dead thing that was roasting at the fire pit. Darriys was already past the opening of the tent as they all saw two more scaly beasts drop from the trees. Raquelle was frozen in place as she drew her dagger.

"Whore," spat Darriys. "If we survive, I am coming for you."

"As I said before, you can try. At least I know how to keep myself hidden from Bark Dragons."

Raquelle held a deep breath to make herself hidden from the Dragons, making them turn to the men and backed away as Istvan roared, alerting the Dragons to attack. Istvan killed one immediately as did Darriys. Raquelle left them with the last one as she ran for the portal. She cut the reins of her horse and was close to escape until another Dragon jumped on her back, sending her to the ground.

The Dragon hissed and snarled as it tried to bite her. Raquelle cried out as it slashed her thigh and her leg with a single swipe of its talons. She thrusted her knife into its chest and blasted it back with a rift of her energy as it crashed into Darriys and Istvan as they emerged from the camp with fresh blood on their armor.

Raquelle left her horse behind and scrambled in terror for the portal as she jumped through and picked up the pebbles to close off the enchantment. Istvan jumped after her only to land on the ground. He drew his sword and cut the head off of the Dragon that leapt for him.

"We are leaving now," said Darriys as he set the camp ablaze. "She will need her things as well, Istvan."

"Yes, sir," he agreed as he spit the Dragon's blood from his mouth.

-

Raquelle braced herself on the ground as she flew into a raging cough. From Darriys grip to her chocking sobs, Raquelle took the better part of the hour to calm herself and crawl. She knew the eyes of the forest were on her, her coil was doing it's best to repair the torn skin on her leg. The tightness of her skin was enough to send her from her consciousness but still she knew she had to fight.

"I never... should have gone..."

When the skin was tight enough, Raquelle stood on both legs and tried to follow the direction of the sun for as long as she could. Her body was quickly weakening and she knew she had no choice but to use the remaining enchantment to get her home. She pointed herself in the direction of the house as precisely as she could manage. Direction was no matter in the spell but she was scared to create a portal over the pits to her death.

The pebble flew from her hand and inhaled when she could smell the pits. She moved through cautiously, taking the stones with her, safely making it to the other side. She gave up the strength of her knees as she watched the pebble grow smaller than they originally where.

"Only one more time..."

She placed them in the pouch of her belt and ripped off the parts of the shawl that were useless to her. Raquelle used her dragger to pull herself from the forest and up the hill. The evening was approaching fast as Raquelle ignored the dirt that caked her face and the sweat that ran from her brow.

Raquelle pushed herself up from the ground, ignoring the pain and soreness of her body as she steadier herself for the journey up to her tower. She limped to the bridge, not noticing if anyone was there. Most of the servant's had their heads stuck in their work to notice her.

She looked to her hand, to the last bits of her escaping charm, she wanted to use it to flee with Adam and Loki but she knew she didn't have enough strength to navigate the halls, up three landings of stairs, down more halls, then finally up the steps to the tower.

They would just have to go out the front way, much to her discomfort. There were eyes everywhere and as far as she was concerned, everyone but her, Adam and Loki were traitors. They could stay here and rot for all she cared. She tossed the charm into the hall and stepped through as she hit the door.

Her breath was growing weak from the trauma of the day as she used her weight to shut herself in her room.

"Raquelle?"

She wasn't sure who was where or who was taking. The sight of her alone would send them into a deep worry. She stumbled to her wash room, summoning a fresh, hot bath as she started stripping, feeling Adam's hand on her shoulder.

"No! Stop it! Don't... Just don't touch me," she stuttered as she backed away.

Raquelle looked down to her hands that were shaking to a great deal. Tear fell down her face as she pulled away the corset, letting the torn cloth of her mother war tunic fall to the floor in shreds. Adam had to cover his nose from the fresh and dried blood smeared on her bare back. Loki fought her as she tried to push him away. He took her face into his hands as she shook more.

"You found Darriys."

"He knows," she whimpered.

"Knows what," asked Adam.

Raquelle ignored them as she slipped into the oiled bathwater. She fully submerged herself as she reached all round her body, rubbing clean what she could. With the thrash of her body, the water crashed over the sides and landed on the floor with might. Raquelle resurfaced for air and faced them.

"Istvan had someone spy on us. They heard us together. He got my map from Ma'adm and he told Darriys everything. I would be worse than dead right now if we weren't ambushed by the Bark Dragons in the forest. We are leaving as soon as we can before anything else tries to seek out our death."

"It's sundown and it's dangerous in the forest."

"Would you like to be here when my husband returns? At best we have until after dawn."

Raquelle sank back into the water as Adam and Loki brace the side of the tub.

"What do we do," asked Adam.

"I need to be alone for a while. I need to think."

"We'll be in the next room should you need us."

"Thank you, Loki. Thank you both."

They left the wash room as Raquelle treaded the bath water. She finished and combed out her hair with the brush on her vanity until she stopped, wrapping a robe around her body. The brush was a gift from Darriys as was the oils on the vanity in front of her. Most everything in the washroom was from Darriys as a gift to _his loving wife_.

"I am no longer yours," she snickered as she tossed the brush to the floor.

"Raquelle?" It was Adam. "Are you okay?"

She stood with a grin as she loosened the grip on her robe. She pulled the door watching his slight worry to turn to confusion.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I just thought I heard something."

"Realization."

"Of what?"

"All of this is his with the exception of my mother's books. Everything else was from him and I have no longer need for them."

"And what of you?"

Raquelle kept her eyes on Adam as she let the robe slip from her shoulders to the floor. She could feel her skin burn under the glare of his eyes. Loki was leaning against the wall, reading until he looked up watching Raquelle, causing the book to fall from his hands.

"I belong to no one but the both of you if you'll have me."

"Always," said Loki as he licked his lips. Adam nodded as he agreed reaching out to touch her. Loki pulled her away, dropping her on the bed as she laughed. They pulled her to the corner of the bed as they kissed her healing bruises and sucking hard enough to leave their own marks.

She laid back as Loki spread her legs, burying himself between her thigh. Her head fell back in pleasure as Adam watched the bliss in her eyes.

"Come here, Adam," she purred as he nodded, pushing the trousers from his legs. He knelt over her, kissing her as he knead her breasts.

"I have a plan for these when it's my time," he whispered in her ear as he gave her breasts a firm squeeze. Adam pushed himself into her moan as she moaned from Loki. Loki was busy fucking her with his fingers as he sucked at her clit. She would be theirs and he would never have enough of her on his tongue. Nothing in all of Yggdrasil was as exquisite as Raquelle. He guided his cock, setting fully into Raquelle as she whined in pleasure. Adam and Loki were a single movement, thrusting into Raquelle in rhythm of lust as Raquelle held onto them both.

Adam pulled away from Raquelle and lounged on the bed as Loki lifted her, flipping her to her stomach as he continued from behind. Raquelle was trapped between them, feeling the coil unwind in her stomach as Adam suckled at her breasts. He bit down a bit on each breast to a bead of blood to show at the tip.

She winced in pain for a second, vanishing as Adam sucked harder, from one to the other and them back as he got his fill of her blood. He healed her breasts and slid down the mattress as Loki lifted her hips. Adam flicked his tongue freely across her clit, teasing her as she reached she peaked. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, retreating to the whites as they did the last time as Loki came, emptying in her while their bodies fell to the mattress.

Loki grinned as Raquelle buried herself into his neck, marking him as Adam grabbed her hips. Raquelle braced the mattress over Loki as she stared down to him.

"You will always be ours, Raquelle. Everything will be yours, just as it should be."

Adam sheathed himself into Raquelle with a growl. Her back arched from him as Loki took her lips. The quickened friction of Adam's cock drew Raquelle to a close second release. Adam caught Raquelle looking over her shoulder as he pounded into her. He felt power as he took Raquelle with a winning look of satisfaction from Loki's eyes. Adam pulled her up as Loki took Raquelle's breast into his mouth.

She was caught in the ongoing waves of pleasure as she could feel Adam twitch in her.

"Come for us, Raquelle."

Their voices and moans filled her ears as she came again. Adam reached down, rubbing her sensitive clit as he prolonged her to his release as his growl filled the room.

They stilled as Adam pulled out from Raquelle, easing her to the mattress with Loki's help. She no longer was afraid of Darriys as both men covered her skin with a kiss here and there. She was to regret nothing now but the choice to have them take her while they were still on the grounds of the house and at a time like this, every minute counted.

Don't fall asleep, she told herself. She fought the pleasurable tremors of her body as they buried themselves into her skin again. Their hands wrapped tightly around her, lulling her into a lullaby of flesh and love.

Their minds fell in slumber to the late evening as Raquelle recognized a scent. It was Ma'adm. She could easily see her and an apparition of Darriys in the flame of the fireplace.

_"No one has seen her but I knew where the twins are, they tricked me to keep them in the tower with Raquelle."_

__"She'll be there soon and so shall we."_ _

___Darriys._ _ _

____"What needs to be done?"_ _ _ _

_____"Stall them at any cost. Should Raquelle return, seize her as well but make sure no harm comes to her."_ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, brother."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I have given my word to Istvan that when I return, you are to be his bride."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She saw Ma'adm clutch her dagger as a tear ran down her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No, I will not let that monster have me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I am the head of the house and my word is my law! If they are not secured when we arrive, then Istvan and I will both take you as you moan like the whore that Raquelle has become."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yes, brother..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ma'adm disappeared from her sight as she heard Darriys voice linger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Raquelle!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Raquelle shook herself from her dream as she woke Adam and Loki in the process. She shot from the bed as she looked out the washroom window to the approaching sunrise.

"Raquelle?"

"We're leaving, hurry and get dressed. Get up, now!"

She flung the wardrobe open, ignoring the various colors of shawls for a deep green dress. Loki and Adam flew from the bed, helping Raquelle dress as she crossed the chamber for her books realizing they were gone.

"We were already one step ahead of you, Oracle."

She shook her head as she turned for the washroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Her husband is coming. I can smell the large guard is with him. He'll be on the grounds in an hour."

"What do we need," asked Loki looking around her chambers.

"Just some clothes on your backs, now hurry up and get dressed!"

Raquelle ran back into the washroom for her mother's dagger as she felt a pull to the window. Fog blinded her vision as she heard footsteps deeper in the fog.

______________"Raquelle."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It was Darriys again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I am no longer yours."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"If you can make it to the bridge before I return, then freedom is yours."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"I'll even give you a head start. You'll need all the time you can manage in your delicate condition."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Raquelle was motionless as a strong palm braced the front of her stomach. Another hand forced her second hand down to replace the metal gauntlet as she gasped in horror. The lining of her womb had hardened and curved since the previous day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"No," she screamed in horror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I will see you soon, my love."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The washroom became visible again as she let out a shriek. Adam and Loki appeared to help but Raquelle pushed herself past them as she ran to her table and knocked everything to the ground in a fit of rage. Her hands glowed with power as she sent her table flipping up into the higher wall of the tower. Loki and Adam dodged the items as they took a weeping Raquelle into their arms.

She was able to push herself away again as she sat against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Raquelle, what is wrong?"

"You both need to go, you need to run before he catches you."

"We are not leaving without you."

"It doesn't matter," she sobbed, "Not anymore."

"Raquelle, tell us. Please?"

She moved from the floor, opening the door and waited for them to leave.

"I can't leave. I'm pregnant with his child."

She took Adam's hand, placing at her stomach.

"That's impossible."

"I thought I killed it weeks ago. I couldn't live with myself, to carry his seed. I couldn't... Now, I'll be bound to the house and the child with it."

"Raquelle," said Loki tilting her chin up, "This is our only chance."

"We will be will you as we always have been. We will help in _any_ way we can. Loki was able to hide your things safely in the forest."

Loki took her hand, leading her to the door as she took a deep breath and Adam's hand.

"Then we don't have a moment to waste."

Raquelle smiled with tears in her eyes as she held on to the hands of her men. They ducked in various rooms as the guards of the house searched for Adam and Loki. They stopped for a brief moment near the Potion's hall so Raquelle could take a breath.

"Do you need anything from here," asked Loki.

"No, we need to keep moving."

The foot steps of metal grew as both sides of the hall filled with guards. Only a few had machetes drawn but most had silver coiled ropes as they eyed Adam.

"Loki, you take Raquelle and run."

Adam bared his fangs and lunged towards the guards that were behind him. Raquelle screamed out to stop him as Loki swept her in in arms and leapt off the walls over the guards  
and ran. Raquelle watched as Adam killed three guards in one swipe of his arm, drinking their blood to his benefit. He was captured, his flesh searing from the silver ropes as he screamed after them.

_______________________"Run!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Loki fled down the corridors with Raquelle as they made it to the main hall. The door was within their reach until Loki was caught by his feet, sending them both to the carpeted floor. Raquelle broke her tumble as she checked the child. When she saw no blood, she looked up seeing the carpet of the main hall, wrap up a recovering Loki as it lifted him into the air. She turned seeing, Ma'adm controlling the fabric of the carpet as Raquelle gripped her dagger. She was to slit Ma'adm's throat until she saw the group of guards enter from the hall behind her.

Raquelle broke into a sprint for the open front door as the lungs burned in her chest. She could taste the fresh air from outside in her lungs until a heavy metal gauntlet knocked her down to the floor.

The side of her cheek stung as she was lifted into a guard's arm. Everything had turned into a blur.

"I am so sorry, _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __Ma_."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She wanted badly to believe the guard as she was lifted from the floor. Raquelle felt the cold dew of the grass on her cut cheek as she was dropped to the ground. She was pulled to her knees by her hair as Loki and Adam were thrown on either side of her, also on their knees. She could hear the silver burning into Adam's flesh as he tried to steady his breath. Loki had been beaten in the short time that he was captured. Raquelle kept her eyes to the east as the faintest glimmer revealed Darriys on horseback.

"We were so close," she whimpered as they moved closer to her. Adam held her hand as the break of dawn shone on the grounds. The servants and the guards stood behind them along with Ma'adm as Darriys and Istvan rode into sight. On the back of her and Istvan's horses were her scrolls and books. "We're never going to get away now."

Raquelle shook in fury as Ma'adm held hers and Raquelle's dagger. She would take down everyone on the law and drench herself in their blood if it was the last thing she did. Darriys rode with Istvan as he dismounted his horse with his master. They made it to the bridge as Darriys' ring glowed from the distance.

"Raquelle," said Loki as he kissed her hair. "Everything will be alright, we swear on our lives."

"I swear, Raquelle. On this life and the next." He kissed the cut on her cheek, letting it heal.

This is it, she told herself. Darriys smiled at her at his whole hand surged with energy. There was a moment suspended in front of them like an omen. Istvan grabbed Darriys' hand before he had time to move and cleaved the hand he was holding from Darriys' arm.

An outcry of horror and shook echoed the lawn of the house from a single person as Raquelle listened. It was then that she realized that it came from her.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole staff of the house watched as Darriys screamed in pain and held his handless stump. Istvan lifted his boot, sending Darriys to the pits below. There was a whimper beside Raquelle as she looked up. Ma'adm shook as she saw her brother fall to his death. Istvan had pried the ring from Darriys' severed hand and threw it into the pits without a second look. The ring resized to Istvan's finger as he slipped the powerful gold band on.

He licked his lips in the direction of Ma'adm as she brought the tip of her dagger to her throat and slit it from ear to ear. To was all so quick and her blood covered her hand and the blade as well as Raquelle saw in her vision.

Raquelle screamed as Ma'adm's died body landed behind her. Loki pulled her away as Adam covered his nose from the smell of fresh blood. Istvan grabbed Ma'adm's corpse and flung her over the edge. He hauled Raquelle to her feet, out of the safety of Loki's arms with a smile on his face.

"What's the matter, my dear? Aren't you going to welcome, your husband home?"

"You are NOT her husband," spat Loki. Istvan's face turned sour as he let Raquelle loose and kicked Loki's jaw, sending him to the ground. Loki and Adam jumped on him as Raquelle fled for the horse at the end of the bridge. The wooden planks underneath her feet thundered as she ran. Her dress flew behind her as she stopped for the horse.

"Almost there," she panted.

She would run and find a way to free Loki and Adam. She would have.

Raquelle felt the coil on her arm heat painfully as her sleeve caught on fire. The cloth feel in ribbons as the metal of the arm band seared into her flesh. Raquelle fell to the wooden bridge, screaming in dire pain as two guards dragged her back to the grounds. Both Adam and Loki were pulled from Istvan as he looked to the rest of the house, challenging them to take him on. When no one stepped forward, he looked to Raquelle.

"Seize them all and bring them to my new chambers."

Nearly every guard in the house had to drag the three to Darriys' old room. 

"Keep her here, she doesn't move from this spot." 

Istvan used the power of the ring to hold Loki and Adam to the wall as he stripped his armor. He was bare in front of them as a taint that he was untouchable.

"Just so we're clear, she is mine now and if I have to, I will claim her on that bed for you to watch. She will scream, oh days! I will make sure that she screams but pain or pleasure is more of her choice. You both are dirt, the bottom feeder dwellings of this world and now that I'm in control, I am going to make you wish for death. Bring her in!"

The guards left the room and Raquelle was pushed inside. She stood with her back to the door and her eyes to the stone floors as she trembled. Istvan stopped in front of her, bracing a hand on either side of her.

"I don't like you in the slightest but I adore you all the same. How is that possible, Raquelle? Four years ago, we all rode beside Darriys and claimed this miserable plot as our own."

"It is dead now because of you all."

He chuckled as Raquelle stayed to the back of the door. His hand fell to her curved stomach as he moaned into the skin of her neck.

"I will make sure this place thrives once more and with, it we shall be lavished in riches."

"All you can think of is your possessions that I have no need for."

"I will take what is deserved of me, wife!"

"I am not your wife!"

"Very well, then you are free to go with the clothes on your back." He pulled a hunting knife from his belt, flipping it around the smoothness of his fingers. "Please, be gone so that I may cleanse this house."

Istvan tested the levitation powers of the ring to his knife as he cut into the flesh of Loki and Adam as they screamed. The knife shifted back and forth, cutting into a new place on their skin as the bands slowly healed them.

"No! Stop it!"

"You are no longer a member of this house, wench. Now get out."

His eyes stayed on Raquelle as she stood watching Adam and Loki bleed out. She fell to her knees as she cried.

"Please, I'm begging you! They are mine!"

"They belong to the house which means they now belong to me."

"Please, just let them go and I'll stay. You have my word!"

Istvan stopped the knife as it stayed in Adam's side. He smiled, kneeling down to Raquelle, knowing he couldn't be rough with her, at least not yet and pulled her from the floor.

"Be mine and I will let them go."

Loki and Adam shouted in protest as she shook her head. 

"I will, Istvan."

"Good."

Istvan grabbed Raquelle, spinning her around as her face hit the side of the table. He twisted her arm up and peeled the armband from Raquelle's arm as the blistering flesh started to bleed. She screamed as the pain from her arm coursed her entire body. 

Istvan let her go as she dropped to the floor. He hurled the arm band against the wall, shattering it to pieces with the emerald eyes bouncing to a stop underneath the bed. Raquelle saw as he waited on the edge of the bed, controlling the knife as the men held in their screams. She ignored the stinging of her arm as she tried to move.

"Istvan, please."

"I'm sorry, Raquelle. That is something I would consider from my wife. You don't seem to want to act like one."

She held her composure as she stood in his view of the blood stained wall. 

"Let them go now."

"No."

She jumped at Loki's scream and knew she would have to do better than that. She pulled up her skirt as she straddled Istvan's lap. Raquelle gripped his jaw and pressed her lips to his. Istvan flipped her onto the mattress and summoned a jeweled collar that tightened around her neck.

"Now this is more like it," he purred as he traced the fine jewels with his finger. Raquelle regretted not running sooner as she was pinned to the mattress by Istvan's weight. The jewels shined as the burn on her arm disappeared. "I respect you as the Oracle, Raquelle but don't think for one minute that you will ever have any real control over me, though you beauty easily gets in the way of that. I am allowing you to keep your daughter but I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to escape."

"I understand."

Her voice was clear as it broke. 

"Do you? Then kiss me, like you would with either of them."

Raquelle was free to move as she climbed on to Istvan. She closed her eyes seeing Loki, kissing him with a small moan as she spread herself over Istvan. Her hand braced his neck, deepening the kiss as she felt herself grow wet. 

_Is this what you wanted, to hump at your leg like animal in heat? This was meant for them, I belong to them._

Raquelle was too focused in her new husband to notice the knife had dropped to the floor. She was doing well to please him as her hand traveled down to the front of his pants, stroking him like she wished like Adam as he moaned. Istvan broke the kiss with a smile.

"You can think of them all you want, my dear but you are mine," he whispered into her ear as he slid his hand between her open legs. She had forgotten she was spread on his lap as he gathered her arousal on his fingers, tasting them as the men fell weak to the floor. 

She met their eyes with shame as she had saved them. 

"Thank you."

"Raquelle..."

Adam's voice was cut off as a silver rope wrapped around his throat, dragging him up the wall.

"Don't you dare say her name, Demon! You will never use informalities with her, she is the Oracle and the lady of the house, so you will address her as such. Guards!"

The guards entered the bedchambers, taking hold of Loki and Adam. Raquelle held her tongue knowing this was goodbye but so long as they were safe and away from the house, that was all that mattered to her.

"Take them to the dungeons, they have yet to know of pain."

"What?"

"Don't worry you will pay for your treachery but in a more tantalizing way, Raquelle."

"I agreed to stay if you let them go!"

"Yes, and I did let them go... from the wall as you so plainly see."

Her eyes scanned the wall of blood as they turned to her men, weakened from the loss of blood. Istvan closed his fist as they yelled in pain. The bands of their chests turned a solid white before fading back to black.

"What have you done to them?"

"Giving them a chance to beg for death. I've halted your powers to a fraction. They'll heal but they will feel everything. Take them away, I wish to spend time alone with my new bride and don't return under any means nessecary until I call for you." The doors closed and locked until Istvan's hand as he stalked her to the bed.

"Try not to fear just yet. Soon, but not tonight, you'll be down there with them so that they can hear you scream my name." With the touch of his thumb, he caressed her shoulder as his magic slowly unraveled her dress, weakening the seams as he peeled them away to reveal her flesh to him. Her placed her gently back on the bed as Raquelle was too scared to move a muscle. 

He brushed his fingers to her curved stomach. The magic progressed her pregnancy, quickening her shape and Istvan placed a kiss under her navel as a blessing for her womb to later carry his children.

"Now where were we?"

-

No one ever went to the dungeons anymore. Within days, more servants died under his watchful eye and thrown to the pits and the house was slowly dwindling to ruins. The riches however flowed to the house as Istvan had dreamed. 

The days had started to blend together for him as he accepted his new role as Master of the house. When he woke in the mornings, he would make his way down to the dungeons, first to Adam's cell.

He had the demon hung from the wall by the silver ropes as he cut into his flesh with a fresh silver knife, the morning sun would peek through the bars as the light would burn and boil his blood, most of the time making him loose consciousness. 

Then he would make his way to Loki's cell. Loki was suspended from the wall with his scarred back to the room. Each day, Istvan would turn an hour glass and flog Loki until he was tired or until he got a scream from the rumored proud prince. Most of the time, Loki was able to stay silent but days like today, he give in as he cried out in pain.

Istvan would then deal with matters of the house, discipline servants, reward guards and plan for more men to move to the grounds as an army to benefit the house. The matters of the house would be dealt with and the fresh blood would be washed from him. He would take an evening meal and then enter the dungeons once more for his beautiful wife.  
Istvan stood outside her door, waiting or the right moment to enter. 

Raquelle stood in the corner with a bedsheet wrapped around her. She winced in pain every time she moved. She listened closely, waiting for the boots to echo the halls. Raquelle looked down to her stomach. She kept count to the number of days that she grew in her cell each time she heard the lock of the door.

Istvan turned the key slowly, causing Raquelle to jump.

"Sixteen."

Tears flowed on their own for days as she turned in the silk sheet. Istvan had given her shawls to wear but he would only tear them off in return as he took her with his magic holding her to the bed. Now she only wore the sheet from her bed. Istvan locked the door behind him as he made his way to Raquelle. Her cell was made into a lavish room, more of a guilded cage for his rare delicacy.

"Good evening, Oracle."

He placed a kiss on her lips as he did every night and pulled the sheet from her body. 

"Good evening, _Mi Istvan_ ," she whispered, kissing him back.

Raquelle held her stomach up as she tired to hide her head in shame. Istvan held his hand up to the bed as Raquelle took his lead. She had fought him the first few nights but stopped to ensure the safety of her womb.

She laid down on the bed as her belly held her down. At first, Raquelle thought she would just give birth to a single child but as time passed, she grew more and her worst fear came true when a mid-wife confirmed that not only was she healthy to give birth but that she would give birth to twins.

Raquelle was still as Istvan laid his hand to her stomach, feeling the babies kick to her side. Her skin was more fevered as her body adjusted to the pregnancy, parts of her skin would bleed through the pores but her magic would only heal her part of the way. He waved his hand to secure the chain to the wall and the bed, only granting her freedom to walk when he was gone. Now here she was, a broodmare chained for his pleasure.

"I'm not going to take you tonight. How are you feeling?"

Raquelle knew better. Istvan stripped his shirt and sat on the side of the bed, pulling a vial from his trousers. 

"Everything hurts."

The oil spilled into his hands, rubbing them to Raquelle's stomach as she winced in pain. It stung as the smell filled her nose with a sweet fragrence, she saw the stretch mark heal but soon they would be back.

"The salves will help with that, and the aftercare of the birth to give you back your beautiful shape."

He enjoyed her as he always saw her but as she was now, pregnant, made him grow as he thought of the way he would take her when she healed. If she was to birth at this rate, his sons would be breed into warriors to help claim the land that his daughter's wouldn't secure through marriage. Lands near and far would now of Istvan's name and undenible power. In time, Raquelle would come around and love him but if not...

"I feel sick..."

"You are with child, my love. I can have your scrolls brought down for you so that you may hinder it. Your skin is also an eerily pale, I can have you walk with me in the garden tomorrow to bring you more color."

"Thank you."

"I'm constructing an open chamber for you, there is space in the garden. I never want you up in that tower again. You should be in the gardens as a lady should be. It is lacking a woman's touch since Ma'adm is no longer with us."

Raquelle shook her head and moved as she moved for Istvan to move on the bed. His hands caressed her skin as the bleeding stopped, his attention going for her breasts that had grown to his liking for over a fortnight. Raquelle bit back her protests as he gave her breasts a squeeze to suckle while she hid her sobs.

She almost felt herself grow sick, still she kept it in as he moved to her other breast, suckling harder as she held back her screams. Istvan let her harden peaks go as he wiped the milk from his jaw with the back of his hand. He wanted to change his mind and softly ravage her as she moaned. The sounds of her unwanted release was like music to his ears.

Istvan laid in the bed next to Raquelle as he snaked his arm under her, burying his face to her neck. She tried to move away but he was too quick as his hand stroked her open legs.

"Istvan, please. It hurts..."

He moaned as he stroked her fast, letting his hand be covered in her arousal.

"But your body says differently, wife. See how..."

Istvan only wanted to taunt her into submission, instead finding the palm of his hand soaked in blood. Raquelle gasped in horror and cried out as she felt pain shoot up the side of her body. She could barely move or keep her mouth shut as her screams echoed the dungeon. 

Istvan jumped from the bed, releasing Raquelle from the wall. He ran from the room shouting for the midwife. Raquelle summonded as much strength as she could, standing on her feet as she wrapped herself with a fresh bedsheet. The numbing pain helped her focus while putting one foot in front of the other. She wanted to find Loki and Adam but the true thing to do would be to get herself and the babies to safety. She made it halfway into the hall when she felt the rush of water between her legs.

It was all too late as she braced the wall. She fell to her knees as the collar seemed to tighten around her neck.

"Please, someone help us," she begged before her cries of pain carried down the dungeon halls.

-

"Guards! Get my wife from the dungeons, it's time! I want her in here now!"

Istvan looked around the room, seeing the sty of the room as servants hurried to clean the mess. He hadn't thought of a place for the babies to sleep.

"Have a craddle made within sunrise or I'll have your hands chopped to the dogs. Either two are to be done or one big enough for both babies."

"Yes, sir."

"They'll need cloths to wear. Slash the tapestries if you must, anything for the first few mornings and someone find me my boy! How hard is it to keep track of a single servant?"

"Yes, Mi Istvan."

With the room empty and spotless, he could hear the footsteps of the maids arriving with fresh linens for the birth. He left the room to fetch the midwife as a faint surge filled the room. Underneath the bed, the two emeralds from the shattered arm had dissolved into a bright aura as it seaped into the stone floors to the dungeons below. 

The aura stopped behind the doors to the dungeons, waiting as Istvan's young male from upstairs moved in the shadows.

"I'm here like you said."

The aura brightened as the young male shook his head.

"I understand. Istvan is looking for me but I would rather die than help him. It was my fault for telling him the truth."

The arua shrank and lifted to his ear.

"So what needs to be done now?"

He crept after the arua as it moved to the hall. It stopped, splitting into two entities. The first was a mist that followed the edge of the ceiling in one direction. The second was a small beam of light as it jumped from candle to candle.

"I can hear more guards but I'll be right behind you."

The candlelight drifted around the corner, guiding the young man to the direction of Adam's cell.

-

Adam always heard screams from Loki and Raquelle. The searing of the silver ropes were almost bearable now. He pulled at the chains, they had gotten weaker and weaker with each passing day but without blood soon he would be too weak to stand. He kept his elbows blent as he let his weight loosen the ropes more from the wall.

The soreness in his arms made him stop. The candlelight in his cell started to die out as his shadow spread across the stone bricks. The flame extinguished, leaving him fully in the dark.

"We're running out of time." 

Out the corner of his eye, the flame reignited with the flourishing luminance blinding him painfully as he shielded his eyes the best he could.

_"Adam."_

He felt disbelief that Death had come again for him. The light softened as he heard the voice again.

"Adam. It is time."

"I can't leave her, them. Not yet."

"I know." The light decreased to a dim figure as a woman stood tall in front of him. Tall, blonde and covered in exquisite robes with a chestplate like he'd never seen. Her blonde hair flowed in majestic waved braids as she drew a dagger from her hip and cut him from the wall. She stumbled as she caught Adam, helping him sit up. 

The smell of her was something familiar to him, almost like it was...

"Yes, Adam. He is my son."

"What?"

"Here, I may be dead but my blood can still norish you. You may have bursts of energy that expel from you as you have feed from the Oracle and myself but I'm sure that is nothing your wise centuries of self-control won't fix." 

She cut into her forearm and let Adam feed from her. He had never taken from Loki but the woman's blood was strong and pure as he swallowed for his life.

"Hello?"

"In here," said the woman, "He is feeding, I will need help to lift him. They gave me a weaker form or else I would have been able to carry him on my shoulder."

Adam used every once of strength not to attack the young man that came in the room. He focused solely on the blood, letting go as he could felt himself grow strong.

"Give me a reason not to tear you limb from limb, boy."

"Because", said the woman, lifting Adam from the floor, "he had no stay in his actions and he will lead you to the Oracle before she is to give birth to the girls."

"Girls?"

"Yes, my pearly Adam. Twins to carry their mother's legacy. One born of you and the other of Loki, my son. Welcome to the family. Iantho, take his arm and lead the way." 

Iantho swallowed his fear and lead the group into the maze of the dungeons.

-

The darkness was always kind to him. Loki felt the blood on his chest dry. The band on his chest glowed softer each day. The bastard Istvan had taken a special liking to whipping his legs as well as his back. His shoulder had popped sometime during the evening but all the pain seemed to blend together. 

His lips chapped terribly and his Aesir form was fighting hard to keep him alive, it had been days since he was without water. He muscles around his bones had quickly deteristed, leaving him weak.

He hung from the chains, knowing not to give up on his thriving companion or the woman that had turn their worlds upside down. They were all he had left and he wasn't about to let them go.

"What are we to do now, brother?"

_"To survive as you alway have, your highness."_

Loki felt the chains rattle as a cool breeze filled the room. His body was lowered to the ground, he fell to his back. The burden chill of the floor, forcibly turned his skin to its original form to counter the pain.

"Who's there?"

"Help. Mmm, there's an infection from the wounds and your heart only has a day left. Try to stay still."

His crimson eyes saw the beauty of the woman in the cell. The color of her hair was as close to white as he could imagine. The coldness of her hand was enough to ease him into his Jotun form. She bit into her palm, closing it to let her blood flow in a thin steady ribbon as she painted it to the open scarring on his back. His back began to tighten as did his chest as Loki struggled to breathe.

"Now, now. I'll have no more death in my presence."

She held her palm over Loki's open mouth as her blood fell down his throat. The sudden pound of his heart seized him from the floor as his body jerkd from the stone. The woman held him still.

"Your grace, you need to breathe. Fill your lungs."

Loki took what breath he could as his muscles stiffened and regained its former glory. 

"Who are you? What have you done to me?"

"I have had to restart your heart with my blood, if you had anymore, you would have died."

The fair-haired woman was hypnotizing, keeping his attention from the door as it opened. 

"We are here, angel. The Adam is recovering," said the boy.

Loki was flooded with emotion as his mother entered with Adam and the boy. Adam was struck with awe as he saw the woman across the cell. Loki at once wanted to kill the boy where he stood until an ear splitting scream filled the hall.

"Don't touch me! No!"

"Quick, young one! Close the door!"

The woman helped Loki to the far side of the wall to hide as the group stayed silent. She traded places with Frigga as slew of guards carries Raquelle past the cell door. 

"She is in labor, Loki."

"Mother? You are here?"

"Yes, and I fear I neither of us is in a living way. Do not mourn for me now, it is not the time. You must take Adam and Raquelle and the children."

"Children?"

" _Heteropaternal superfecundation_. She is with fraternal twins, two female babies with a child from each father. Quite rare, indeed."

The woman smiled to Adam as she played with his hair.

"I release you, my love. Save your family, teach them the universe as you have showed me over our centuries together."

He shook his head with sorrow as she began to fade. 

"Goodbye, Eve."

"I must depart as well. The boy will help, he is risking his life for you both."

"I will make you proud."

Loki reached out to touch her hair only for his hand to press through her.

"You always have, Loki Friggason."

The women vanished each with a smile as they caught their breath.

"The Oracle cannot stay here," said the boy after a moment of silence, "This estate is putrid and must be purged so no more will suffer."

Both men stared to the young man with a unvengeful eye, knowing he was not to blame for his actions. It would take a grat amount of power to level the house completely.

"Then I suggest you get who you can to the lawn, and kill anyone that gets in your way."

"Yes, sirs."

The boy ran off into the shadows as Raquelle's screams disappeared. They had no weapons to fight with but they were willing to tear apart any guards that stood in their path.

"I suggest we get our family and leave this place, brother," said Adam, feeling a white mist surrounding his arms. The blood from Loki's mother gave him energy he knew he could control. Loki's own arms radiated green as he smiled into the dark hall.

"I concur most greatly... brother."


	8. Chapter 8

The pain, it was all too much for Raquelle. She tried her best to breathe and stay put. The children, they would have to come first. Istvan watched as Raquelle's covered body lurched on the bed. So much of her pain put a smile on his face as he gingerly took her hand. Her frail little hand nearly crushed his hand as her collar glowed, showing the growing redness in her face.

"I can't... breathe. Istv... please..."

He took the collar off completely as she looked at him in confusion. The one thing that kept her under control was now off her neck. Istvan licked his lips as Raquelle's chest heavied, giving her sore breast a squeeze to remind him of the events of his evening with her. He would give her the adaquite time for her body to heal but her mouth would be more than busy.

"Don't touch me, monster!"

He dismissed the staff as the first of the contractions settled. Istvan smiled down at her with a calm fury. Without the collar, Raquelle had no way to control her rifts of power.

"If you even think of trying to defy me in the future, I will stop giving you the salve and I will watch as our future children tear you apart." She saw the collar on the floor.

"I will kill you either way."

"You may try not if you like." He drew his weapon, placing it above Raquelle's pillow. "In the event of my death, the guards will take your children away and the next in line will take you, chain you in the dungeons and you will never see the light of day again. I'm choosing not to shackle you for the safety of them as well because any access magic you may think of using will kill you and the babies."

"That is not true. I had nothing to channel when I was young."

"You matured, as did your magic, Raquelle. An attempt for a spell or anything in that nature without control could put more stress on your body and it would be a shame should anything happen to you or yours, so I suggest you relax. It is going to be a long night."

He stripped, leaving his trousers on as he slipped into the bed with Raquelle. He rubbed Raquelle's stomach in delight as he whispered into her ear.

"I'll be sure to take care of what Darriys never could."

The heaviness of Raquelle's eyes pulled her to sleep. In her dreams, she screamed until her lungs gave out. It didn't matter if Istvan binded her to the house, now her children would suffer as she and the rest of the house would. The image of Istvan slipping Darriys' ring to Istvan's finger as it formed to his hand. 

"That's it..."

Only when the fog surounded her feet did she finally calm.

_"Raquelle?"_

"Loki? Where are you?"

_"We are safe."_

We. 

"Where are you? Where is Adam?"

_"We are taking care of matters elsewhere."_

"Loki, he has me in his bedchambers and I'm in labor. We have to get the ring off of Istvan's finger and I wear it, I can free everyone."

_"No, its too dangerous. Wait for us."_

"He'll have you killed before you get to the door."

_"He can try, just stay where you are."_

"Loki, please just wait!"

She awoke as the next wave of pain started. Istvan woke as he calmed Raquelle though she would try to use the time to her advantage, working up what tears she could manage.

"It hurts! It all hurts!"

"I can have something brought from the Potions Hall."

"No, please don't leave me," she sobbed. "Darriys always left me alone. Please stay with me."

"Okay, Raquelle," he cooed as he kissed her sweaty brow, "I promise to stay. Guards!"

He ordered a numbing powder to be brought to the room for her consumption. The deep blue vial was brought to him as Raquelle swallowed the contents. The pain became bearable and Raquelle took Istvan's hand as he came back to bed.

"Thank you," said Raquelle.

"Anything for you my dear," he whispered caressing the side of her neck with his lips.

She pretended to close her eyes for a rest and focused on finding Loki. His thoughts were easy to find, all she had to do was get him to listen.

"Loki, are you there..."

-

Adam and Loki followed the boys to the servants quarters as he tried to warn them. Loki had changed back after a stray guards almost caught them. They were able to kill him, finding suitable weapons along the way.

"They won't listen to me. They are too afraid and there are so many guards patrolling."

"Then you give them a choice," said Adam as Loki handed him a Guard's machete. 

"They either join you on the lawn or they die."

At the door of the servant's quarter, everyone was drawn to fear as they saw Loki and Adam.

_"My days, they are alive!"_

_"That is not possible!"_

"Yes it is. Most of you know that Raquelle is in pain with the babies on the way, you all cannot stay here."

A woman stepped forward as she showed the ink brand on her arm.

"We cannot leave here, just like you."

"Either fight for your freedom or stay here and die."

Loki departed with the youth and Adam as they stopped in the hall. 

"If it is just us then that will be it."

"I have always trusted in the Oracle and I will not stop now." Guards fell in around the corner, ready to kill them as the boy stepped forward.

"Istvan is sending this house into the ground and will be taking us with him. He has to be stopped and you all know it."

"I know that Istvan mentioned the tendet cattle of the house, how sweetly the talk out of trouble. I wonder how sweetly you'll talk at the Devil's doorstep."

"He won't." 

Adam and Loki were ready to lunge when a single guard stepped away from the group as did a few others while the surrounded the few remaining guards.

"Traitors," snarled the guards against the wall.

"Too much blood has been shed on the grounds but more will be spilled for the safety of the Oracle."

"So be it."

Machetes flew in the air as the group fought off the newer guards. With only three guards remaining, they discarded the armor of the house and bowed.

"What's to happen now?"

Adam wiped away the blood from his face, not wanting to indulge himself in front of everyone. He pointed to three of the guards.

"You all are with me to get the staff out of the house, drag them out if you have to. Kill who is necessary. Let's go."

The group ran to the floor below back to the servants quarters. Loki turned to the boys and the rest of the guards.

"Boy, I need you to listen carefully. There is something else that needs to be done with their help."

He whispered into the boys ear. 

"Yes, sir."

The youth took off into the direction of the tower as the guards followed him. Loki took off trying to remember the to Darriys' room as he massacred the bloodythirsty guards in this way.

"Shame Thor couldn't be here. He would have loved a romp like this."

-

Raquelle eased her breath as the pain grew, the waves were closer now and soon she would have to push.

"There's a chance they will survive."

"What would you want next?" _Let him have what he wants, he would not care._

She kept her stare to the wall, if she was care with the thoughts in her mind, she could play him for a fool all the while looking deep into her eyes as he turned her head.

"I will take whatever you can give me, my love."

He caressed her cheek, giving her the chill she needed.

"You are as cruel as they come. We do you love me when you could always have another?"

"Because Raquelle, you are the one that I choose."

He brushed his thumb over her nipple, drawing a quiet moan from her as her head hit the back of the pillow. She pulled his hand up, kissing at his palm and sucking gently at his finger. 

"That's it, my Raquelle."

Istvan was too distracted as he bruied his face into her neck. Raquelle grabbed the knife at her head and swiped at his ring finger, allowing the blood to ease the ring off. They both rolled off the bed in seperate directions. Raquelle braced herself on the wall, taking the sheet with her for cover as Istvan cried out in pain, holding his bloody hand. Her palm shook as the ring sat in the small blood of Istvan's blood.

Raquelle placed the ring on her finger but the ring didn't fix to her finger as it did Darriys or Istvan.

"Well," she huffed, "So much for that." She focused all the hurt, the pain and raw power to the ring as the gold melted through her fingers into a faded puddle on the stone floor. If she couldn't accept the power of the ring, she would make sure no one would abuse it. 

Adam was quick to search every room, sniffing out the staff and careful keeping them from harm. The staff quickly armed themselves keeping whomever wasnt friendly at bay. A woman stopped Adam so the guards finished pulling people from the house.

"Sir, she is so close and Istvan will call for someone soon."

"Let us worry about that."

A few members of the house made it across the bridge as Adam and the woman stared in awe.

"That is not possible," she gasped.

"It is now, take who you can and get to the other side!"

Adam ran back into the house. The people were finally free with Raquelle's magic but it must have come to some cost.

-

Istvan turned in a rage to Raquelle as he slipped in his own blood.

"Loki!"

The wooden door split in two as Loki reached for Raquelle. He carried her down the hall as the contractions stopped.

"Why didn't you wait for us."

"Because you doubted my magic." 

"Your hand's bleeding."

"It's Istvan's blood. The ring wouldn't fit to me so I destroyed it."

Adam ran to them as Istvan's screams drew closer. The wall beside them erupted into pieces as Istvan emerged. The blood fell from his finger and his pants slowly turned sinsiter. A whitened aura surrounded Istvan as his hands turned gold. The whites of Istvan's eyes struck terror in Raquelle as he shot out his magic, rupturing the ceiling above them.

"I have been busy while you were caged, my bird. Your ancient bindings proved most useful to me."

He missed again, almost hitting Loki as a stone column shattered to pieces. They pulled Raquelle to safety into the next hall.

"How is that possible?"

"Raquelle," said Adam, taking her face into his hands, "Everything is going to be well. The ring kept everyone on the grounds and now they're safe. I've seen it. We can go now."

"I don't have the ring, there is nothing now."

"I absorbed the power of the house, a ring was going to do nothing. I just didn't expect for you to try and cut my finger off, Raquelle. Run if you like, just like the rats you are! I doubt you will make it outside! I'll make it so that none of you can leave!" 

Thundering shook the grounds as they steadied themselves to the wall. They also cut through the gardens as Adam stopped them at the last possible moment. Boulders and bits of the house fell from the sky, breaking off more of the structure. Adam raised his hand to protect them from more of the rocks.

"When the hell did you get powers?"

"It was an early wedding gift from family," he winked.

"What?"

Adam held his arm to the sky, shielding them from the falling debris as Istvan appeared from the front doors.

"Demons! I will wipe you from the fades of this life!"

Raquelle saw the glowing bands move to their necks, cutting off the breath from their lungs. She fell to her knees and craddled her daughters as she forced her raw power into Istvan, sending a piece of rubble into his chest. She twisted her spell, turning parts of him into stone, letting go for a moment as they fled across the bridge to the safety of the hill. Istvan trailed behind them with the rocks destroying the bridge. He tried to roll from the side but stopped as the skin on his arms returned to its original paleness.

"You wanted the power so badly, Istvan. It is yours to consume you." The staff backed towards the plain near the forest as Loki and Adam stepped forward. "I also hope you feel every pain as they rip you apart."

Each of them took a radiating arm, ripping it from his torso as he yelled in terror. They flung his limbs into the pits as Raquelle took each of there shoulders.

"Give Darriys my love, bastard."

She planted her foot into the crumbling stone of Istvan's chest, sending him into the hell that rained down on top of him. Raquelle held her palm to the grounds above them as all of the power in her body tore the house from the ground. Every brick, every column, every inch of the house levitated in the air. She closed her fist reducing everything to stone and let it all fall as a rumbling cloud of dispear to the pits.

Loki and Adam flung their arms around Raquelle to protect her from the ash cloud as it tried to comsume them.

When the dust finally cleared, they looked over their shoulders seeing the every brick, every level of the house fill the pits and leaving a pile of rubble upon the grounds itself.   
Raquelle sank into their arms as the pains returned.

"We need to get her to the boy," said Loki as he carried her past the staff.

"They all made it out."

"They're out because of you and they're refusing to leave your side."

Raquelle looked tearfully into the eyes of the now free servants of the house. Small camps were being made as unsuited guards stood watch on the treeline into the forest. They stopped on the edge of the forest concelled by the trees.

"Is there a midwife?"

Iantho ran through to the trees as Adam bared his teeth.

"Absolutely not!"

"My apologies but my mother was the Midwife before Istvan slit her throat for suggesting she be moved from the dungeons and she taught me a great deal before then. Lay her down. Guard! Watch those trees keep us safe. I need cloth someone!"

Adam and Loki watched as the people gave them the clothes off their backs for Raquelle. Her cries could have been heard throughout the forest as she held on to the hands of her men.

"How is she," asked Loki.

"She only needs to push. _Ma, look at me. I know you are in pain but they need to come out now. Push!"_

Raquelle's voice carried to the clouds as she used all the power she had to push. All was silent as the small wail filled air of the growing dawn.

"It is a girl, _Ma."_

"Let me see."

The baby was wiped off of blood with it's arms gently flailing in the air. Raquelle looked down to her baby's arm seeing a small, dark birthmark.

"Sairah," whispered Loki as he held the baby for Raquelle.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"We will discuss that in a later time."

"Just one more time, love," said Adam as he kissed her sweat drenched hair. He held Raquelle's hand as Loki did the same.

"We will never leave you."

Raquelle shook her head to Iantho and gave a mighty push. Another little wail set her at ease as Adam slowly reached forward. She saw the tears in his eyes as he held the baby. Below it's eye was another birthmark. She stroked her warm cheek as it coughed for air.

"Elenha."

"Raquelle?"

Her ears filled with the unsteady breath of her protecters and the cries of her daughters. Raquelle felt an uneasiness over the pain of birth. A whiteout brighter than a fog pulled her from the morning light of the hills as she heard a calm voice. Two calm voices reach out to her.

 _"Not yet,"_ they whispered...

Raquelle felt herself hover as two gentle hands took her by the hands and pulled her back to the surface.

_"Well done, Raquelle..."_


	9. Chapter 9

  

 

The fog had turned into a calming mist as it caressed her whole body, gently lifting her down. She knew when she woke, she would not by at her stool or at her eastern window to jump. If she woke up at all…

“No!”

Raquelle’s eyes shoot open as she felt her whole body pulsing in the worst pain imaginable. She was struck still as the pain made her immobile

“Shh.”

Loki rushed to her side with a clear liquid. Raquelle’s throat was as dry as the far deserts as she swallowed the liquid in one gulp. Loki brought another cup, this time of water to her lips as he helped her steady the gulps. Raquelle calmed herself as she looked around to whatever was shaking her from her back.

Above her was a large covered carriage filled with supplies. Near the walls were chopped wood that was secured in piles near the opening of the cart. On the other side near the driver was Adam, asleep and reclined on her scrolls and books as he held on tightly to two bundles of cloth.

“What happened,” she said hushed.

“We’re all moving on from the grounds.”

“We?”

“Your servants refused to leave your side. They are all in the wagons behind us.”

“Where the hell did you get wagons from?”

Loki kissed her cheek and pulled down the shirt to show off the glowing ink brand on his chest. She was surprised that it was green instead of white.

“For a moment, we thought you had died but you came back to us. I’d never seen anyone shake so much. Then there were creatures from the woods that smelled your blood. Adam and I left your side for a moment with the Iantho boy as we slaughtered anything that hissed. We took what we could and a few of the servants ventured over the rocks to the remains of the house to grab anything we could use and we left. That was days ago. We tried to get the girl’s to feed from you but they only took a little while you were sleeping.”

“Wait, where did you get the horses to pull the wagons?”

Loki propped up Raquelle enough as he willed open the back of the wagon. Raquelle smiled seeing a small blue wisp pull the large carts into a turn as Raquelle counted.

“Ten others?”

She also saw a guard or two on top each of the wagons, sitting with a crossbow or a machete in hand.

“Some have the servants while the others have supplies. We told them they were free but they only thanked us and asked what they could do to help.”

The curtain dropped and Raquelle felt the pain start to numb in her body. The weather and the post birth had made her sweat as she tried to shift in Loki’s arm.

“Wait.”

Loki lifted Raquelle as he summoned a rounded plush pillow for her body to recline upon. She looked down to her still round belly as she found she was wrapped in a sheet. Loki waved his hand giving her a simple loose burgundy shawl that hid her post birth body from her sight with a great amount of towels under her pelvis. He turned his hand blue to ease the temperature of his woman’s skin. After a few minutes, she began to rest easily on the pillow.

“Is there anything else you require, _Ma_?”

“Just all of you.”

Raquelle closed her eyes and dreamed peacefully as she rested her head on Loki’s lap, awaiting for the moment her daughters would call out for her.

Sunlight had slipped through one of the creaks in the carriage a short while later as Raquelle slowly stirred in the back of her eyelids, she felt herself slip into a premonition. Two small girls, smiling and beaming as they ran to her with open arms. Each girl had the hair and appearance of her parents as they jumped up for her. Their warmth was greeted with love as she held onto them for as long as she could. She looked up again seeing Loki and Adam appeared with equal smiles to their lips.

A small cry woke her as she looked over to a waking Adam. He was trying his best to calm the growing cry. Loki stirred for a moment as he had laid flat on his back on the floor.

“Here,” she softly called out, “They’re hungry.”

Adam looked surprised as he saw Raquelle reaching out for the children. He stepped carefully over Loki and helped Raquelle with her shawl. She held each of her daughters with care as they fed from her. Both daughter latched on to her, taking whatever they could as Raquelle held them close. She thought back to the forest to how small the girls were as they drew in a first breath. They were still so small but now they were safe and sound. She eased herself back to the pillow as Adam covered her chest and the babies with the wave of burgundy cloth.

Adam smoothed back her flowing brown hair as he smiled down to her. Raquelle was not used to a constant smile from Adam but it was something she could enjoy seeing.

“Of all these centuries alive and dead, I have never had a child.”

“Never?”

He shook his head as he looked to both babies as they fed hungrily.

“Loki used to have two sons but they perished at a young age. They’re miracles you know. _Heteropaternal superfecundation.”_

“I don’t understand.”

“Sairah is Loki’s and Elenha is from me but I am aware we will love them equally as much as we love you, _Ma_.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” she whispered as she left a kiss on his lips.

“We really thought you were gone.”

“Nice try, I’m not going anywhere so easily. I guess you both are stuck with me.”

He smiled, leaving a kiss at her forehead. Adam snapped his head up as he moved to her legs. He pulled one of the towels and placed it directly under her rear. Raquelle felt a small pain in her hip as she bit back a moan.

“You will be bleeding for a few days from the sudden pregnancy and the birth. We’ll have to watch you and there will be other fluids coming from you as well, so try not to worry.”

“I’ll do my best. When was the last time you drank?”

“Since the dungeons.”

“How are you not dead? Come here.”

Adam smiled for a moment before moving to Raquelle’s waiting wrist.

“I want to wait until they are done.”

“Adam,” she warned, “Am I going to have to hold you down again and forcibly feed you like a child?”

“Be careful,” said Loki as he turned to his back still in a sleepily daze, “You may get impregnated again.”

Raquelle laughed and watched as Adam sank his fangs deep into her wrist and drank slowly. She relaxed herself on Loki’s lap as he brushed her hair back as his skin turned back to normal. She was thankful the sweats were gone for now as the warmth of the four bodies came closer.

Elenha was the first to finish as Raquelle wiped the bit of milk from her mouth near the birthmark on her cheek. She opened her little eyes to Raquelle, dazzling her mother with crimson as she rested on her mother’s breast.

“Hello, little one,” she spoke softly.

The baby answered with a smile and hiccupped. Adam finished at Raquelle's wrist, closing the wounds with a flick of his tongue.

“Here,” he said, “I’ll take her.”

Adam lifted the wrapped baby from the shawl as he patted Elenha on her back. Sairah let go and rubbed at her face as she began to fuss.

“Shh, what’s wrong?”

Raquelle brushed her thumb over Sairah’s cheek, worried at the blue smudge. Loki reached over, turning the baby blue as she calmly smiled into her father’s touch. Raquelle passed the baby to him, finally resting as the babies began to drift. Both men moved closer to Raquelle, embracing her and the babies. Raquelle shifted to her side for a moment and waved her hand as she expanded the length of the pillow to support the five of them.

Raquelle closed her eyes with a smile, surrounded by the growing warmth of her family as she let the sounds of the turning wheels underneath her pull her into a peaceful sleep.

 


	10. Five years later...

 

 

The late afternoon sun shone down on the tops of the cerulean trees with bits of sunlight shining through the leaves. The wild was silent for a moment as Adam crouched down behind the bushes with the small young at his side.

She stayed as quiet as she could as she fussed with her stringy, dark hair. Adam tucked it back quietly behind her ears and pointed her to the strange creature yards ahead of them.

“Back home those resembled male forest deer.”

“ _Cervidae?_ ”

“Yes but these are also similar to horses as well. See the strong hooves and hidden antlers under the mane?”

The sunlight shone for a moment on its antlers as they moved to the sounds of the wind. Adam had taught the young to control her breathing so she would not be heard by anything she was observing.

“Would Mama approve of this?”

“She was the one that suggested it. You can always close your eyes if you’d wish.”

“No. I want to see and I don’t want Elenha to think I am a coward.”

Adam smiled at his daughter’s bravery.

“Just watch as I do. This is a male. Do you remember my rule?”

“No Mama’s or babies.”

“Yes. Full grown males, however, are game to all and will make good coats for the harsher winters,” he hissed licking his lips.

“I love the winters.”

The small child watched her father as he shifted his weight underneath him so he would leap directly behind the strange buck giving it only a second to turn and expose its neck as he would snap it with a single twist of his arm. He was getting better at not drawing blood from his kills. He knew he was getting enough blood from Raquelle.

The young watched every detail, storing it in her head as she waited intently. Her ears, however, distracted her as her head shot up to the blur of a fair haired creature.

“Papa!”

Adam shot up from his hiding spot as he caught his other daughter by the foot before she tumbled painfully to the ground.

“Elenha, what have I told you about running in the higher branches,” he asked as he lifted her to his eyesight.

The buck was long since gone but they had time to hunt for a few more hours. Little Elenha squealed as she swung from Adam’s hand.

“Higher! HIGHER!”

Sairah huffed her breath as she was attacked by her sister’s unruly blonde hair. The young girl fought her way free as she looked to her sister in anger.

“Elenha! That buck was supposed to be ours! Now everyone in home is going to starve thanks to you!”

“Don’t worry, _sestria_. Papa and Father always kill the best creatures and won’t let us starve!”

Elenha pried herself away with a squeal from Adam’s hand as she landed safely on her sister’s back to annoy her. Sairah gave in and giggled as she carried her sister around in a circle. Loki stumbled from the bushes as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry… She’s getting quicker.”

“What’s the matter, your highness? Growing old already now that our daughter can easily outrun you?”

“Don’t make me laugh, old man,” he said as he drew two arrows from his quiver. “Grab the girls.”

Adam snatched up the girls as Loki blindly shot both arrows in separate directions. Snarled screams filled the air as two enormous Bark Dragons fell to their deaths in front of the group. The girls cheered as they wiggled from Adam’s grip and danced around the dead creatures.

“You knew they were there?”

“I knew you wouldn’t miss. Your reflexes as improving rapidly, Loki.”

“I guess your kind’s blood will do that…”

“You can imagine what yours did for my anatomy, brother.”

The pair of men shooed away the girls as they each took a dragon over their shoulder. Each of the girls _helped_ as they lifted a dragon’s tail off the ground, each for the men. They wondered back home as the afternoon dwindled by.

They noticed a sudden stop as little Elenha stopped in her tracks while her eyes grazed red. Sairah dropped her tail excitedly as she took her sister’s hand.

“Show me, _sestria,_ ” she whispered as she pressed her forehead to her sister’s.

Her eyes glazed over, turning crimson as well while both of their skins turned a haunting blue. A moment later the girls shook from their visions as they broke into an excited screaming fit, jumping up and down in laughter and joy with their hairs bouncing at their backs.

“What did you see this time, girls?”

They stopped to look at each other, holding hands as they ran past their fathers.

“Mama says we can’t tell!”

“It’s okay,” said Adam, “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“She already knows,” said Elenha as she ran ahead of the group.

“Yeah,” added Sairah, “she also said you have to wait when we get home!”

Loki and Adam looked to each other in confusion to wonder what Raquelle was hiding from them. She had left unexpectedly after a sudden vision and had been gone for more than a few weeks. She was able to find the girls telepathically, meaning that she was back from her journey.

Both men smiled at the fact that once both girls were put to sleep, they’d be sure to barricade the door so they wouldn’t be _disturbed_.

A short while later through the woods, both men stepped over the wide fields of their home. They looked back to the barrier that kept out the creatures and intruders but let in the servants. Guards were posted at the edges to allow anyone safe that wanted to trade or stay for the night.

The first few weeks proved harsh on everyone that had traveled in the wagons. Many detours had to be made but it was necessary for the safety of everyone including the babies. After close to a month, Raquelle shot up from her sleep in a panic telling the carriages to stop. She rushed outside and smiled. Both men nearly thought she was crazy until they saw the whites of her eyes.

She smiled to the open fields to the premonition that filled her sight. She came to and everyone knew from the flush trees and roaring waters nearby that this was their new home if they wanted to stay. At once, everyone woke and unloaded the wagons.

Adam and Loki moved through the wide finished cabins of the free servants, giving one of the dragons to a waiting Iantho as they followed the squealing girls up the hill to their own private cabin. Raquelle ran to the open front door as she knelt down to her girls and embraced them as she lifted them from their feet and spun them joyfully while getting them caught in her long sleeves.

Loki and Adam came into sight, watching Raquelle press kisses to every inch of their daughters’ faces. Raquelle looked up as she mischievously bit her lips.

“You girls haven’t told them yet, have you?”

“Nope! We promise,” they squealed.

“Did one of them try getting an answer from you?”

Both girl’s turned pointing to Adam as he looked on shocked.

“Uh oh,” teased Raquelle, “I guess I’ll have to tell them the second surprise later when you two are asleep.”

“Papa’s in trouble,” sang the girls as they disappeared into the garden together, hand in hand.

“Stay close, girls,” called Raquelle.

“We promise Mama!”

“Traitors,” smirked Loki as Raquelle turned back to them.

“Well they didn’t get deceit from you. That’s for sure,” said Raquelle as she stepped forward to her men, leaving a kiss at each of their cheeks.

“We’ve got dinner,” purred Adam as he shifted the dragon on his shoulder.

“Funny, I saw two.”

“We shared,” said Loki with a wink, “as we always do.”

“I’m sure you did…”

Raquelle smiled as she turned back into the cabin. The cabin was only one story but it was big enough for them and the girls. There was a room for each of them with the exception of the girls that didn’t want to be separated. Loki and Adam shared a room for their potions and magic while Raquelle normally resided to the open room near her garden.

Adam hauled the dead beast onto the unused table in the counter and turned into Raquelle as Loki trapped her from behind. Each had his hands all over her as she tried to protest.

“The girls are outside!”

“Let them play a little while longer,” moaned Loki into her neck as Adam claimed her lips.

Raquelle slipped away from both of them as the girls barreled into the cabin with flowers for the dinner table.

“Did you skin it yet? We need to have dinner so we can go to bed and you can know the secret!”

“Don’t worry, girls. All in due time and you two,” she said pointing her finger to Adam and Loki, “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Tell them the first surprise, Mama! Me and Elenha promise not to say anything.”

Raquelle rolled up her sleeves as the girls’ retrieved bowls and towels for their mother as she began cutting into the beast.

“Are you going to tell us why you were in the mountains for so long,” asked Loki

“Well,” started Raquelle as she braced the table, “Someone called to me the night before I left. As it turns out, there are others like me.”

“And our daughters?”

“Yes. They reside hidden far past the eastern mountains. My mother was among them.”

They saw Raquelle fight the tears in her eyes as she slowly started to cut the creature with a pleasant smile.

“What of your father,” asked Adam.

“He perished to get my mother to safety many years ago.”

“Good to know that one of them made it.”

“I know you all have missed me but I only stayed so the others could help me control my powers properly. Before I left, I was invited to stay but I couldn’t leave you and everyone behind. I told her of everything that happened and she nearly broke down when I told her of the children.”

“Mama has a mama,” sang the girls as everyone carried on.

Raquelle cut the meat they needed and handed the pile to Adam for him to begin roasting over the oven pits with Elenha’s help. Loki waited for her to finish gutting the thing so he could skin it for furs. Raquelle spilt open the chest and giggled innocently to the gruesome sight.

“What is it,” asked Sairah as she stood on a chair near Raquelle.

“Look here,” she said as she pointed into the open cavity to the two hearts of the beast. “Thousands of years ago, the original Bark Dragons were said to have no hearts. They were the original beings of the universe and over time grew hearts to thrive on this earth.”

“Does that mean we’re part dragon?”

“Heaven knows you eat like one, Elenha.”

“Why does it have two?”

“I believe, _dokcha_ , that this is a good omen for us,” she said with a wink.

Both daughters looked to each other and smiled as the men shook their head and returned to their tasks. Loki finished dressing the beast and disposing of the remains as Adam and Raquelle set dinner on the table for everyone. The girls ate their dinner near Raquelle’s lap in a haste as everyone enjoyed her return.

Soon enough the table was cleared and the children ran to their room on the far end of the cabin to get ready for bed. Raquelle kissed each of the girls as she made their fathers’ wait in the hallway.

“Would you like a story tonight, girls,” she said clearly for them to hear.

“No,” ordered Sairah.

“Go, so you can tell them,” said Elenha as she tried pushing her mother from the bed. Elenha and Sairah ran to the door to hug their fathers and give them a quick good night’s kiss before slamming the door in their faces.

“I think that’s the quickest they’ve ever gone to sleep. Every other night it’s _Father, just another minute_ or _please, one more story Papa_.”

“Come one, you two. I have a surprise for you.”

They followed Raquelle to their bedroom as two packages waited on the large bed. Raquelle packed up each of the packages and handed one to each man. She stopped and peaked into the edge of the packages, only to switch them at the last second.

“Okay. Open them.”

The men unwrapped the gifts seeing the clothes they wore when they passed into the present world, all cleaned and mended.

“Where did you get these,” asked Adam as he pulled his leather jacket on, smelling his centuries in the stitches.

“The first week, I had to take a detour to the mountains and found a rather strange appearance in the rocks. I remembered it was where Darriys had kept himself alive. These were hidden under the bushes nearby.”

Loki felt the worn clean fabric flow under his fingertips as he wrapped his arms around Raquelle.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair.

Adam stripped off his jacket and folded it neatly over the nearest chair as he licked his lips. He was fighting everything in his power to not let his lust ruin the moment. Loki was thinking the same as he hunched forward to hide his hardening cock.

“So how about that second surprise, dear wife of ours,” asked Adam as his hands were the first to fiddle with her robes.

“While I was with my mother, she said she couldn’t believe I was having twins. I told her they were born and already growing. She laughed at me and said _No, dear. You have two more coming your way._ ”

Loki had his hand already up the front of her opening robes, feeling the hardening womb, laughing as he reached for Raquelle and pulled her close as he pressed his lips to her stomach.

“Another set,” quietly beamed Adam as he appeared behind her and kissed her shoulder.

“Same as last time,” giggled Raquelle the robe was slowly pulled in every direction to be removed from her body, “One from each of you but sadly, this time they’ll be boys.”

Loki and Adam smiled to each other, hoping the balance of power in the cabin would finally fall in their favor.

“You seem all too happy with this news.”

“I also regret to inform that this time they will internally grow at a normal pace and may not have _my_ powers.”

“As long as they have your spirit,” purred Adam as he snaked his hand under the back of her robes to stroke her wet folds, “That would be fine by us.”

Raquelle moved from their hands as she shed her robe, awaiting for her males to join her. Loki lifted her from her feet and pressed her to Adam.

“So how much did you both _really_ miss me?”

Adam yanked her sharply by her beautiful mane, inhaling deeply to her scent as Loki dragged the flat of his tongue up her neck.

“My Dear Oracle. All too much. We could just eat you alive.”

“I think, brother, that we may just do that.”

Loki pushed Raquelle to the back as she fell to her back. Her wrists shot up above her head as they dangled over the side of the mattress. Loki parted her legs, licking his lips as Adam tilted her head back to the edge of the bed.

He held himself, guiding himself past Raquelle’s waiting lips. Loki thrusted his tongue into Raquelle’s folds as her back arched from the bed. He held her down to the bed with the flat of his hand, tasting the longing nectar of her as he was lost between her legs.

Adam closed his eyes to the sensation of Raquelle taking him deeper down her throat. He placed his hand at her neck to feel himself moving inside of her. From the feel of her mouth, he felt as if he were about to spill his seed too quickly down her throat.

Loki flicked his tongue across her clit in no set direction, whining around Adam’s cock as he decided to pull away. Raquelle gasped as her knuckles formed around the bed sheet, turning a familiar white. Adam braced her head, claiming her lips roughly and her tongue as bliss hummed her body.

They looked down to a waiting Loki as he gave her a final lick.

“And how would the Oracle enjoy submitting to us, tonight?”

Both took a breast and licked softly at her skin as she bit back her moan.

“Tell us, Raquelle,” warned Adam, “Or you will come undone by only our tongues and our fingers and you shall wait until tomorrow to have us.”

Raquelle let out a single chuckle as she looked down to her heaving, wet chest.

“I want you both at the same time. I just don’t care where.”

They looked to each other as Loki peeled Raquelle from the sheets to his lap. She straddled his lap as her hair rained over her shoulder. Adam kissed her bare shoulder, starting a loose braid of her hair as he passed it to Loki, finishing it as the end rested at the valley of her breast.

Loki watched as his hardened erection disappeared between the Oracle’s legs as her head rocked to her shoulder. Adam held her upright by both of her breasts, rolling the bottom of her ear between his teeth as she quickly turned to a soft putty in his arms. Raquelle felt her wetness between hers and Loki’s thighs.

Adam collected what he could to wet his cock and Raquelle’s rear as she tried to quiet herself. He leaned Raquelle forward, relaxing her ring as they had done before on many accounts. Still, he enjoy the fight of her body to his fingers as he smiled to her reactions. She brace Loki’s chest as Adam pushed her forward.

Raquelle dropped her head to Loki as she was filled with both cocks to either passage. They all slowed their hips, hissing and cursing to each other’s actions as Raquelle remembered her rightful and desirable place firmly between her males.

Once they regained their breaths, Loki and Adam rocked their hips in a rhythm that sent a smile to Raquelle as she clutched at each of them. The ongoing sensations grew in the pit of Raquelle’s stomach, lifting her to a raising pleasure that was all familiar and new to her all the same. For a moment both men looked to one another, satisfied with Raquelle’s approaching release.

“Scream for us, Raquelle.”

Tears fell from the sides of Raquelle’s eyes as she bit her lip enough to draw blood. Adam was able to flick his tongue across her lip a single time.

“Block the door,” she whined.

“Why would we do that?”

“Let us hear you,” teased Adam.

Raquelle snarled her lip as her limbs covered in a white mist. Her pupils disappeared under a cloud of whiteness as Loki and Adam stilled underneath her. They tried to move but found themselves petrified as she lazily rocked her hip as she placed a hand to each of them.

“I think you boys need a lesson on defying my word. What shall I do?”

Raquelle shifted her hips a friction, each of their cocks rubbing a different spot as she playfully moaned. Both men hissed through their teeth, fighting Raquelle’s mastered magic.

“Let us go,” hissed Adam, “and I will do as you say.”

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

Raquelle gasped at the sudden hand at her throat as Loki chuckled from underneath her, fighting off her simple enchantment.

“I guess you’ll have to trust us, won’t you.”

Raquelle let them go as each man put up his hand to block out the sound and keep the wood door firmly in place. Loki kept his hand at Raquelle’s throat and thrusted up into her as Adam took his time to control himself so she wouldn’t get hurt. His head fell back in the tight pleasure of her rear, sensing all the fresh blood pumping into her neck. He gave his fangs a lick and smiled as he waited his turn.

Loki grunted as he began to twitch inside Raquelle. He pressed his thumb to her clit and sent her spiraling into her climax as she arched back into Adam’s arms. Raquelle was quickly passed off to Loki as he moved from the bed to gather himself. Adam withdrew from her and let loose a growl as he bared his elongated fangs.

Adam pushed with Raquelle’s core as she whined from how sensitive she already was. He kissed at the tender spots on her neck until he tasted the scent of the blood underneath her skin. He sank his teeth in slowly, pushing deep as he snaked his arm under Raquelle. He pulled her hips from the bed while she dangled freely from his arm and his teeth. Raquelle’s voice began to give out as Adam thrusted into Raquelle faster to make the blood pump through her veins. He could feel her every sense heighten as he took more blood from her.

Adam unlatched himself from her as he fell ravenous to her nipples, tongue whatever parts of her skin cried out for them. Raquelle cried out without warning as he walls closed around Adam’s cock sending him into a frenzy. He laid her back down to the bed and thrashed against her as he finally released within her.

Adam composed himself as he looked down to a shaking Raquelle.

“Loki, I think we finally broke her.”

Loki turned at the side of the bed as Adam pulled away.

“I know what to do, take a side of her.”

Adam slid to her right as he brought a petrified peak to his lips and suckled softly as Loki supported her. He brought his fingers down between her closed legs and slowly stroked at her clit.

“My Oracle, come back to us,” he whispered into her ear.

Raquelle gasped for breath and arched wildly from the bed as both men took ahold of her. The whites in her eyes disappeared as she slowly came down from the clouds. Both held her close as the brown of her close disappeared under her eyelids.

“I should go away more often,” she giggled as both men rested exhausted besides her.

Loki reached over her to undo the spells.

“Don’t,” said Raquelle as she took his hand and placed it around her waist.

“Why not,” asked Adam.

“I only need a quick rest. You both forget that I’ve missed you as much as you have with me. I know how to sustain myself with little energy. If you two old men need more time, I’ll understand…”

Adam and Loki pulled Raquelle back to the sheets and peppered her sweating skin with kisses as they wrapped their arms around her in a protective cocoon. Raquelle sighed, bound safely and blissfully in her husbands’ arm as they all fell asleep to the sound of Raquelle’s heartbeat.


End file.
